Noir et Blanc
by kingaaa
Summary: Jessi et Kyle. Deux couleurs. Deux différences. Il est le blanc de son noir. La pureté de ses ténèbres. Mais que sera-t-elle en mesure d'accomplir pour préserver cet éclat ? SPOILERS Saison 3
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, dis donc ! Et j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu du poil de la bête, comme on dit :D**

**J'ai écrit cette histoire parce que j'apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Jessi (capable d'être intelligemment exploité, selon moi) et je désespère de voir si peu de fics à son sujet. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. **

**Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture à tous. **

**Kingaaa.  
**

* * *

**Titre :** Noir et Blanc

**Auteur : **Kingaa

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Drame/ Romance...

**Résumé : **Jessi et Kyle. Deux couleurs. Deux différences. Il est le blanc de son noir. Mais que sera-t-elle en mesure d'accomplir pour préserver cet éclat ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Kyle XY appartient à Eric Bress et à J. Mackye Gruber

**Chapitre 1 : **

Noir et blanc. Deux couleurs contraires, mais complémentaires. Noir et blanc. Ténèbres et Pureté. Deux teintes qui leur allaient si bien à eux deux, ayant tant en commun. Deux êtres créés de la même façon, mais au caractère diamétralement opposé.

Elle...Le noir de ses cheveux, de son âme qu'il a su éclairer de sa lumière salvatrice. Lui...Le blanc de son insouciance, de son altruisme, de son désir de sauver les gens en portant à lui seul le poids du monde.

Eux qui sont si uniques.

Jessi regarde Kyle assis sur les grandes marches situées devant la maison. Il fait sombre. Il fait nuit. Il est là le regard dans le vide, perdu et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se revoir elle-même ainsi, de revoir cette vision d'elle si bouleversée, si seule et triste. C'est un peu comme ci le garçon venait de prendre sa place, de la comprendre à l'instant, et, à cette pensée, la brune ressent une vive douleur. Quelque chose d'incomparable qu'elle ne peut décrire, mais qui s'agite en elle avec violence. Kyle vient-il réellement de changer sous ses yeux ? Lui, l'être le plus pur et le plus gentil qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré ? S'est-il transformé en ce qu'elle combat chaque jour un peu plus ? Cette personne maléfique qui, ne voit autour d'elle que des ennemis, qui, imprévisible se laisse guider par ses émotions souvent passionnées et destructrices ? Kyle serait-il finalement autant cassé qu'elle ?

"Kyle..."

Sa voix calme et inquiète sort doucement pressentant que l'impression qu'elle vient d'avoir ne devienne réelle. Jessi s'approche alors, avec précaution. Non pas qu'elle ait peur, mais la jeune femme a conscience de l'atmosphère pénible et oppressante qui règne en ce moment autour de son double, autour d'elle, d'eux. Cette ambiance fragile qu'elle n'a pas envie de briser par une attitude trop brusque et imprévisible. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avance, elle ressent plus vivement les tourments du garçon muet. Elle perçoit sa souffrance, si semblable à la sienne et s'en mord la lèvre avec peine.

"J'ai su que tu avais des problèmes...Je suis là maintenant."

Il ne semble même pas l'avoir remarquée, ni entendue, il semble être à des kilomètres d'ici, plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne désire en aucun cas partager. Pourtant, elle avance toujours, elle sait parfaitement qu'il ne doit pas rester seul ici, dans le noir, à se torturer l'esprit éternellement. Elle doit l'aider à sortir de son mutisme, réagir face à tous les coups qu'on vient de lui infliger. Il fallait se battre.

Mais si...S'il n'a pas assez de force pour ça, elle combattra à sa place, elle anéantira tout ce qui lui a causé du tort. Jessi a le visage neutre et les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui n'a toujours pas tremblé depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

"Kyle, regarde-moi."

Elle se penche vers lui, se met à genoux pour qu'il puisse voir de ses yeux vitraux ses yeux à elle, son regard qui désire se noyer dans le sien et le réveiller. Elle place ses mains sur ses bras pour qu'il comprenne qu'il y a quelqu'un face à lui, qu'il ressente un contact humain, un lien avec la réalité. La brune veut le secouer, mais n'ose pas de crainte de le perturber encore plus. Ce qu'elle désire par-dessus-tout, c'est de voir Kyle lever les yeux vers elle et la contempler comme il le faisait si souvent avec cette intensité inqualifiable.

"Je suis là, avec toi."

Au fond, Jessi sait que l'être en face d'elle a conscience qu'elle se trouve ici, avec lui, essayant de le sortir d'un abîme où il venait d'être précipité. Ils sont reliés. Ils sont connectés. Personne n'est en mesure de comprendre ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, eux aussi, ont du mal parfois. Toutefois, une chose est certaine. Au plus profond de son âme, le garçon l'entend sûrement, mais n'a pas peut-être pas la force nécessaire pour répondre à son appel.

"C'est juste toi et moi. Tu me l'as dit un jour."

Le jour où elle a appris la réalité sur la disparition de Sarah, sa mère, sa seule famille. Le jour où, fiévreuse, au tournant de la mort, il l'a accompagnée dans ses souvenirs, dans sa mémoire et l'a aidée à affronter la vérité. Le moment où allongés tous deux dans la baignoire, il lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il l'escorterait à travers tout ce désespoir et qu'ils pourront enfin trouver la normalité, la paix, une famille...

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Trager, ils vont tous bien. Ils ne vont pas tarder."

Est-ce que cette information allait le motiver, le faire réagir comme elle le voudrait ? Ne devrait-elle pas rester focalisée sur Kyle uniquement, sur elle avec lui pour qu'ils puissent s'isoler du monde et parvenir à se soigner ensemble ? Comme il l'avait fait avec elle précédemment. Comme elle désirait le faire pour lui maintenant.

"Kyle...Ne me laisse pas tomber. Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi."

Jessi lui prend le visage entre les mains pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle a un haut le cœur en le voyant si anéanti, si perturbé, si terrifié ? Kyle a perdu l'éclat si particulier qu'il avait d'habitude, cette innocence dans ses pupilles claires. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer. Elle se revoit des mois de ça, des mois de calvaire qu'elle a vécus. Devant cet homme. Devant cet homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Son premier meurtre.

Et voilà que Kyle possède les mêmes traits qu'elle lors de ce jour fatidique.

"Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Son timbre tremble bien qu'elle tente de le contrôler. Son cerveau vient de réaliser ce que son cœur a eu peur d'avoir saisi. Ses mains s'appuient encore plus vivement sur les joues froides du jeune homme, comme pour le forcer à lui faire face, à affronter la situation et lui avouer ce qui venait de l'anéantir.

"Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?"

La nuit est de plus en plus froide, mais aucun de leurs corps ne frissonnent.

"As-tu tué Cassidy, Kyle ?"

Le silence est perturbé par la voix directe et agitée de Jessi.

"Kyle...réponds-moi."

Un bref instant, elle a envie de courir à l'intérieur de la maison pour vérifier tout ce qu'elle pense et que Kyle refuse de lui annoncer. Elle a envie de bondir loin d'ici pour trouver une réponse à ses questions. S'enfuir pour ne pas rester aussi impuissante. Faire taire l'effroi qui la gagne. Cependant, quelque chose la retient. Elle ne peut pas se lever, partir, elle ne peut pas le laisser seul ici avec sa détresse. Il ne l'a jamais fait pour elle, elle n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Jamais, la brune ne se le pardonnerait. Cela aurait été le pire de ses crimes. Son ultime déchéance.

"C'est moi...C'est moi qui aurais dû m'en occuper."

Les larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux sombres sans qu'elle ne les sente arriver. Jessi tente de retenir ses sanglots assoiffés, mais n'y parvient pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas à elle de pleurer. C'est plutôt à lui, mais...Tuer quelqu'un, le priver de son oxygène, faire taire à jamais son existence...ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'aurait dû vivre Kyle. Jamais.

"Tu aurais dû me laisser le tuer. C'était à moi de le faire."

Parce que Cassidy a tué sa mère alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un appartement voisin du sien. Parce qu'il lui a fait croire que Sarah l'avait abandonnée, avait laissé l'enfant en manque d'amour. Parce que...

Parce que Kyle ne peut pas être comme elle. Il l'est de par son origine. Tous les deux sont uniques dans l'univers, cependant...Kyle est la pureté, l'innocence, elle n'est que son opposé, qu'une ombre, que le mal. Il est la lumière de son ombre. Il est le blanc, elle le noir. Complémentaires. Contraires.

"Pour Sarah. Pour tous ceux que tu aimes et qu'il a faits souffrir. Pour toutes ces choses...C'était à moi de le faire."

Jessi a fait des efforts pour changer, pour essayer de lui ressembler et d'avoir une place dans son univers qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de connaître, un lieu où vivre ne ferait pas aussi mal avec le soutien d'une famille, d'amis. Un endroit où le garçon l'a emmenée et qu'elle a essayé d'honorer, avec maladresse souvent, mais avec volonté. La brune aspirait à être comme lui, à se rapprocher de cet idéal qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un en qui il aurait eu foi, quelqu'un qui aurait pu le protéger de ce qu'elle-même avait enduré.

"C'est moi qui suis cassée, Kyle, pas toi."

Mais elle vient de se rendre compte de son échec. De sa faiblesse, de son incompétence alors que Kyle noircit sa pureté par des actes qu'elle aurait dû commettre à sa place. A-t-elle mal fait ? A-t-elle eu tort d'essayer de s'introduire dans sa lumière ? De ne plus respecter un équilibre sacré entre le bien et le mal ? Elle est le mal. Elle se doit de continuer pour que la lumière puisse rester inchangée. Maintenir cette distance...Pourquoi Jessi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Pourquoi avoir voulu se rapprocher de quelqu'un comme Kyle à tout prix ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer à le considérer comme un rival ?

"Je ne veux plus que tu tues, Jessi."

Parce qu'il se souciait et se soucie toujours d'elle. Et, inversement, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Même changer, même se transformer entièrement, pour pouvoir être digne d'être à ses côtés, pour mériter son attention. Parce que les ténèbres ont besoin de lumière pour savoir s'orienter. Parce que deux contraires forment l'équilibre de la vie. La sérénité du monde.

Kyle fige son regard dans celui en larmes de la brune. Il vient de prendre conscience de son emplacement, de sa position, de l'être qui pleure sous ses yeux, de la jeune femme qui fait tout pour qu'il soit là, près d'elle et non englouti par ses pensées morbides. Jessi qui parvient à se reconnecter à lui. Jessi qui sanglote et qui est venue à sa rencontre. Jessi qui désire le protéger à n'importe quel prix.

Le garçon essaie d'assimiler tous les évènements qui viennent de se dérouler. Le temps s'est figé dans sa mémoire. Les secondes se sont stoppées et il a du mal à tout reconnaître autour de lui. Il sent tout de même la surface dure de la pierre sur laquelle il s'est assis. Il entrevoit les faibles lumières qui éclairent la rue plongée dans l'obscurité. Il entend les mots de Jessi qui résonnent dans ses oreilles. Sa voix tremblante et désemparée qui est venue à son secours. Il a encore le contact de ses mains tremblantes sur ses joues. Il contemple l'être à genoux devant lui comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois au monde. Et il vient de réaliser quelque chose. Une sensation nouvelle.

Est-ce ça, changer ?

"Jessi...Je n'ai pas pu."

Soudain, la brune sursaute précipitamment, surprise par la voix qu'elle saisit comme un brin peinée. Tout défile dans sa tête et elle a du mal à tout assimiler d'un coup. N'a-t-elle pas vu un Kyle sans éclat quelconque dans les yeux assis négligemment sur ses marches il y a encore quelques minutes ? Ne s'était-elle pas revue elle-même des années de ça ? N'était-il donc finalement, pas devenu comme elle ?

"Je l'ai laissé partir. Je n'ai pas pu."

Il est resté pur, sans avoir sali ses mains qui n'étaient faites que pour soigner, aimer, protéger. Il n'a pas changé. Il n'est pas devenu comme elle, heureusement. Il est resté le blanc de son noir.

Il était resté Kyle.

"J'ai appris qu'il était..."

Kyle détourne les yeux un instant, gêné d'avoir à déclarer une information qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter lui-même. Il se sent honteux d'avoir causé des problèmes à sa famille, à Amanda, à Declan, à tellement de monde. Embarrassé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de les protéger jusqu'au bout en tuant l'homme qui les faisait tant souffrir. Troublé de ne pas avoir pu venger la mort de Sarah. Triste d'être...

"Ton frère."

Il la regarde ébahi par sa voix contenue, par sa maîtrise de soi, par sa froideur dans ses propos. Comment sait-elle que Cassidy est son frère ? Lui vient à peine de le découvrir. Le jeune homme reprend peu à peu des couleurs, malgré sa perplexité. Il veut des explications et faire taire ses interrogations qui se multipliaient sans cesse. Anéantir tout flou.

"Je l'ai découvert à l'instant. Toi aussi certainement."

"Mais comment ?"

Jessi est sur le point de se relever, de sécher de ses doigts les larmes salées qu'elle a laissées s'échapper, mais une main retient son bras. La brune regarde calmement les traits sérieux de son interlocuteur tout en soupirant. Il va forcément vouloir savoir comment elle a appris cette nouvelle, pourquoi elle est persuadée que les Trager sont sains et saufs, comment et pourquoi elle est venue directement vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il se portait bien. Forcément.

"C'est une longue histoire Kyle, mais elle est terminée pour ce soir. Ta famille va bientôt revenir et vous irez tous vous coucher tranquillement. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui."

La jeune femme désire par-dessus tout se dérober à cette main qui ne semble pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher. Elle a stoppé ses sanglots, a compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de pleurer, de s'apitoyer. Kyle n'a tué personne. Kyle n'aura plus jamais à le faire, elle s'en assurerait.

"Jessi...Où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller ?"

Elle préfère ne pas lui répondre, elle préfère savoir qu'il ne le devine que partiellement. Pourtant, la brune sait pertinemment que le jeune homme connait le moindre de ses secrets, le moindre de ses regards. Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus intimes ces derniers jours et ont juré de ne plus rien se cacher. Mais, Jessi désire par-dessus tout conserver cette petite once d'espoir, cet espoir éphémère qui l'aurait empêché de connaître ses intentions futures.

Cassidy est l'ennemi. L'ennemi à éliminer. L'ennemi que Kyle a laissé s'échapper. L'homme qui a assassiné sa mère et lui a fait croire à son abandon. L'être répugnant qui lui a tout pris. Celui qui se prétend être le frère de Kyle.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

Il essaie de la retenir, elle le constate dans l'intensité de ses yeux, dans ses gestes fermes et délicats en même temps, dans le ton si particulier de sa voix. Il tente de l'empêcher de s'en aller faire justice elle-même. Kyle se lève alors sans la lâcher du regard. Aucun mot de plus n'est échangé. Tout n'est que lutte de silence, d'émotion. Tout n'est que connexion entre eux.

Soudain, une lumière jaillit à quelques mètres de leurs deux silhouettes. Un bruit de voiture. Le retour de la famille. Les retrouvailles et la suite des révélations. Ils comprennent tous deux que la magie vient de s'éteindre et qu'il faut qu'ils reviennent à un semblant de normalité. Cette normalité qui vient à l'instant d'apparaître devant eux.

Kyle jette un regard plein de sous-entendu à Jessi. Celle-ci ne dira rien de ce qu'elle sait, rien de la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir, rien de ses projets à elle. Tout devra être muré d'un silence. Quitte à mieux mentir. Quitte à partir.

"Amanda t'expliquera ce qui s'est passé."

"Amanda ?"

Elle voit cette lueur qui s'est allumée dans ses prunelles et sent son cœur ralentir de douleur. A-t-elle bien agi en mentionnant le nom de son ex petite-amie ? Faisant cette tentative désespérée pour que le génie la laisse partir trop préoccupé par son ange blond ? Jessi sourit tristement devant l'air chamboulé de Kyle alors que les membres de sa famille arrivent en courant.

C'est le moment pour elle de se fondre dans la masse et de disparaître dans les ténèbres, d'utiliser son ahurissement et sa joie de revoir tous les Trager ainsi qu'Amanda sains et saufs. L'instant où Jessi décide de sa grâce féline d'éviter toutes les étreintes, les questions, les effusions qui suivent. Les quelques secondes où elle parvient à s'échapper de cette atmosphère chaleureuse, mais oppressante qui n'est pas celle qu'elle mérite.

Kyle n'a pas le temps de réagir que la silhouette sombre et élancée de Jessi s'enfuit à toutes jambes tout en se fondant dans l'obscurité de cette soirée si bouleversante.

Elle est le noir.

Et là où elle désire aller, elle ne compte pas rencontrer de lumière.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu...pour un début :D Toute appréciation est la bienvenue.**

**Kingaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Merci beaucoup mehr03 pour sa review ;d**

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux commenter ma modeste fic :D**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Kingaaa **

* * *

**Titre :** Noir et Blanc

**Auteur : **Kingaaa

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Drame/ Romance...

**Résumé : **Jessi et Kyle. Deux couleurs. Deux différences. Il est le blanc de son noir. Mais que sera-t-elle en mesure d'accomplir pour préserver cet éclat ?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Kyle XY appartient à Eric Bress et J. Mackye Gruber

**Chapitre 2 :**

Kyle est allongé dans sa fameuse baignoire et contemple le plafond tout en réfléchissant aux derniers évènements marquants de sa vie. Depuis cette fameuse soirée plusieurs jours se sont écoulés. Le virus qu'il a injecté pour détruire les clones a fonctionné et c'est, à priori, la seule bonne nouvelle qu'il a reçue. Aucune nouvelle de Cassidy. Aucune nouvelle de Latnok. Et plus important encore : plus aucune nouvelle de Jessi. Celle-ci semble s'être totalement évaporée dans la nature. Se cache-t-elle par peur de revenir ? Est-elle à la recherche de leur ennemi pour accomplir sa vengeance ? Cela expliquerait la disparition de Cassidy. Le manque de nouvelle. La jeune femme a peut-être trop honte pour revenir dans ce foyer chaleureux après avoir commis un acte comme celui-ci.

Le brun ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Il la cherche. Il essaie de se connecter à elle pour savoir si, au moins, elle allait bien, si elle était en sécurité. Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de s'enfuir cette nuit là, sans un mot, sans explication ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu le courage de tout lui révéler ?

Entre autre, Amanda partie fouiller chez Nate pour récupérer les informations répertoriées contre lui. Amanda que la brune s'est sentie obligée d'aller sauver. Ou encore, la manière dont elles ont récupéré les détails du lien spécial entre Kyle et Cassidy.

_"Ton frère." _

Et puis, cette suite d'évènements qui lui paraissait tellement lointaine, tellement inconnue qu'il n'ose y réfléchir totalement. Il connait juste quelques bribes d'informations qu'il a récupérées par ci, par là. Rien de bien concret. Rien de bien utile à présent.

Parce que Jessi reste introuvable. Perdue, on ne sait où, à la recherche de quelque chose qui commence à le surpasser peu à peu. Kyle soupire douloureusement à cette pensée. Il est sur le point de regretter la venue de la jeune femme ; sa si rapide arrivée chez les Trager après sa confrontation avec Cassidy.

Jessi a-t-elle réellement entendu les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient alors qu'il était sur le point de tuer son frère, qui ralentissaient alors que sa victime venait de lui avouer leur lien de parenté ? A-t-elle entendu son cœur l'appeler ?

"Kyle, tu devrais arrêter de culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Jessi est partie."

La présence réconfortante de Nicole emplit entièrement sa chambre. Seulement, il décide de garder les yeux clos, angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer son regard coupable et inquiet. Après tout, la psychologue considère la brune comme un membre de leur famille, comme un être qu'elle avait promis de protéger, elle aussi. Et maintenant que Jessi est partie, Nicole non plus ne sait pas trop où elle en est. Tout s'est si vite enchaîné.

Le coup de fil qu'ils ont reçu un soir alors que Kyle s'occupait de détruire des reproductions de lui-même. Ce message de leur fils adoptif se trouvant au Rack en les attendant patiemment. Le réflexe a été clair, instinctif. Ils étaient déjà tous en route, méfiants pour certains, inquiets pour d'autres, alors qu'un appel les a tous figés.

_ "Kyle n'est pas là-bas. Revenez vite à la maison." _

C'était Jessi qui avait parlé, qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots marquants, suffisants. Ils l'avaient écoutée. Ils avaient eu raison. Et maintenant...

"Je veux quelle revienne."

Le son sort honnête et abattu. Nicole se sent désolée en contemplant les yeux soudainement ouverts de Kyle. Elle sait que la brune lui manque. Elle a été le témoin du changement de leur relation, témoin d'un sentiment qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter totalement. Alors, elle comprenait. Du moins, elle essayait.

"Cela fait des jours qu'elle a disparu. Que Cassidy a disparu. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle a pu faire."

"Jessi n'est plus comme ça, tu le sais. Tu l'as toi-même dit."

"Peut-être que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a changé."

Il se remémore ce regard. Ces mots. Cette promesse qui lui déclarait qu'elle était la seule apte à tuer Cassidy pour venger sa mère et venger toutes les personnes qu'il aurait fait souffrir. Est-ce pour lui qu'elle fait ça ? Il a peur de se rendre compte de cette réalité.

_ "C'est moi qui suis cassée, Kyle, pas toi." _

Le brun aurait dû, depuis un long moment déjà, partir à sa recherche, essayer de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, mais quelque chose... comme une sorte de confiance l'anime depuis que son double est partie. Une foi inébranlable en elle. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'explique pas du tout.

"Jessi a changé grâce à toi, Kyle. Elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que tu puisses lui faire confiance. Ne la laisse pas tomber maintenant. Elle a besoin de toi."

Et il a besoin d'elle.

Comme deux choses contraires, mais indissociables.

Comme le jour et la nuit.

Comme ce lien qui les unit.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

La voix de Stephen la fait sursauter alors qu'elle est en train de préparer à manger. Nicole se retourne immédiatement au simple son de sa voix rauque. Comme un réflexe, comme surprise par la peur. A cette vision, son mari fronce les sourcils, inquiet.

"Ce n'est que moi, Nicole."

La psychologue lui sourit de manière à le rassurer et se remet à la tâche. Josh ne va pas tarder à rentrer du travail, alors que Lori meurt certainement de faim dans sa chambre et malheureusement, le dîner n'est pas encore prêt. Il faut qu'elle s'y remette de suite.

"Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose."

Stephen observe sans rien dire les gestes agités de sa femme. Il la connaît par cœur, a appris à la connaître avec le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, elle n'a donc, plus de secret pour lui. Toutefois, il hésite à lui poser plus de questions, de crainte de réveiller des cauchemars qu'elle enfouit au fond d'elle-même.

Est-ce à Jessi qu'elle pense véritablement ?

"Tu peux me passer le poivre ?"

Est-ce à la soirée bouleversante qu'ils avaient passée il y a si peu de temps ?

"Stephen ? Tu me le donnes ?"

Ou bien est-ce encore autre chose à laquelle il n'a pas accès ?

"Stephen ?"

C'est en voyant les yeux noisettes de Nicole juste devant lui qu'il reprend conscience. Il agite quelque peu la tête pour parvenir à bien se remettre les idées en place. Il n'aime pas se laisser aller ainsi. Si l'homme de la maison ne peut pas bien accomplir son rôle, à savoir, rassurer et protéger les membres de sa famille, alors il n'est pas digne de faire face ce regard angoissé et compatissant.

"Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose."

Un sourire compréhensif se dessine sur les lèvres de la psychologue.

"Je crois qu'on a le même problème."

"Je crois aussi."

* * *

"Il n'a toujours pas bougé ?"

Lori, assise sur son lit tient sa guitare espérant trouver un air qui puisse détendre l'ambiance qui règne dans sa chambre. Amanda est là, à côté d'elle, soucieuse et pleine de questions. La brune soupire intérieurement ; elle ne parvient pas à se concentrer totalement pour pouvoir composer une nouvelle chanson. Trop de tension véhicule dans l'air et lui pompe toute son énergie.

"Non. Toujours pas."

Ses doigts grattent doucement les cordes, mais il n'en résulte que des sons graves qui lui font mal aux oreilles. Une colère monte en elle, signe de sa frustration.

"Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler ?"

Amanda remarque l'attitude de Lori et essaie tout de même de continuer leur semblant de discussion. Après tout, si elle est là, c'est pour Kyle, pour avoir de ses nouvelles, pour comprendre. Et même si la brune ne désire en aucun cas s'entretenir avec elle pour le moment, la jeune voisine ne peut pas prendre cela en considération.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que se soit."

Tout ce qui compte, c'est Kyle. Personne d'autre pour le moment.

"Il est si triste."

Lori arrête finalement de torturer son bel instrument et le repose juste à côté d'elle. Maintenant, elle n'a plus d'excuse pour se dérober aux yeux navrés de la blonde. Plus d'excuse pour arrêter de penser à son frère, à tous les évènements précédents. Plus d'excuse pour oublier.

"Ouais, ça me fait de la peine à moi aussi."

"Et puis, on ne m'a toujours pas expliqué son secret. Le secret de Jessi. Et tout le reste. Je suis impliquée, mais pas assez pour avoir des explications ?"

La guitariste fait face à la fureur contenue de son amie. Amanda a été impliquée récemment. C'est celle qui a découvert que Nate avait des informations "en trop" concernant Kyle. Et c'est aussi elle, qui, par un hasard qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas, est arrivée en voiture avec Declan alors qu'ils revenaient tous du Rack après l'appel de Jessi. Curieuse, mais plus navrée qu'autre chose, la brune ne désire pas avoir plus d'explications pour le moment. Elle sent une fatigue indescriptible la prendre. Elle ressent cette sensation particulièrement pesante qui règne dans leur maison et ne parvient pas à la gérer.

"Kyle te les donnera lorsqu'il le décidera. Pour le moment, il n'a pas besoin de ça et je pense que tu le sais."

La blonde soupire, vaincue. Elle consent à ne pas trop attendre de son ex petit-ami pour l'instant. Il n'aura de toute façon pas la force, ni l'envie de lui fournir des éclaircissements capables de la satisfaire amplement. Kyle a la tête ailleurs.

"Oui, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qu'il a en tête en ce moment."

* * *

C'est la vision de Jessi couverte de sang qui force Kyle à se lever précipitamment de sa baignoire, s'habiller en toute hâte, passer par la fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller les autres résidents de la maison, courir à en perdre haleine dans les rues sombres et éteintes de Seattle. Il ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer.

Il est certain que son double l'a appelé. Que son pressentiment est fondé puisqu'ils sont intimement liés. Ils partagent leur douleur, leurs sentiments à travers cette énergie qui véhicule entre leurs deux cerveaux, entre leurs deux âmes. Kyle ne peut s'être trompé, il ne peut croire que Jessi n'est pas là où il l'a entendue hurler son nom.

Quelques minutes à peine et il est déjà sur le toit de son école. Là, où un jour il a discuté avec la jeune femme et qu'elle a sauté en se faisant malencontreusement immortaliser par une caméra. Là, où le jour du bal de promo ils avaient changé leur dernier adieu...leur au revoir. Cette fameuse soirée qui les a forcés à changer de nombreuses choses dans leur vie.

L'enlèvement d'Amanda. La surprotection de son petit-ami. L'éloignement de cette dernière. La cohabitation avec Jessi. Leur rapprochement. Leur découverte sur Sarah. Sur Latnok et sur... Cassidy. L'être à cause duquel tout s'en est trouvé bouleversé, et avait commencé pour Kyle.

Cependant pour Jessi...Tout avait commencé ou recommencé à cause de cet appel de son double en pleine nuit alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la ville avec sa mère retrouvée. La brune a refusé d'ignorer sa voix agitée et a préféré repousser son départ. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait...Si elle avait pu empêcher ses pieds de courir vers lui, Sarah serait-elle dans ce cas toujours en vie ? Jessi aurait-elle toujours une mère et n'aurait-elle jamais rencontré Cassidy ? Pourquoi les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi ?

Tout aurait pu être parfait.

"Kyle."

Non...

"Tu m'as entendue."

Tout aurait pu être encore pire.

"Tu es venu me retrouver."

Car elle n'aurait jamais pu se rapprocher de lui, partager cet amour qu'elle seule avait cultivé depuis le début.

"Tu ne m'as pas abandonnée."

Car elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir un semblant de bonheur sans lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pu aimer le monde s'il ne lui avait pas appris à le faire. Elle serait restée ignorante et méfiante. Kyle était son sauveur. Et c'est d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'elle le perçoit en le voyant arriver inquiet et essoufflé sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle s'est réfugiée.

La nuit est si sombre, le temps semble s'être totalement arrêté autour de ces deux silhouettes qui s'approchent lentement l'une de l'autre. Une rencontre se produit. Kyle vient de rencontrer Jessi. La lumière vient d'éclairer les ténèbres ensanglantées...

"Jessi..."

Il voit, malgré la pénombre, le visage de celle-ci déformé par les larmes, mais aussi par la surprise et le soulagement de constater qu'il est venu à sa rencontre. Pourtant, sa salive a soudainement du mal à passer à travers sa gorge sèche tellement ses mots lui manquent. Il s'approche encore et constate avec plus de détails encore l'état de la jeune femme. Il en ouvre grand les yeux, choqué, déconcerté et soucieux. Il a du mal à respirer.

Du sang sur son visage. Sur ses mains. Sur ses vêtements. Jessi couverte de sang. Ensanglantée.

Kyle n'a jamais vu de chose plus horrible et il vient d'en prendre conscience.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jessi ?"

Le maigre sourire de reconnaissance qui s'est dessiné sur les traits catastrophés de la brune vient de disparaître devant le regard inquisiteur et perplexe du génie. Elle se met à paniquer, à s'emballer. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Pourquoi a-t-elle espéré qu'il la voit dans cet état ? Elle se sent plus que lamentable. Au point de sauter de cet immeuble sans se réceptionner et se laisser tuer. Au point de ne plus jamais permettre à la vie d'avoir la chance de la côtoyer.

"Tu l'as tué ?"

Mourir... Pourquoi pas ?

Elle n'a pas la force de répondre, de se justifier. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas, après tout ? En réalité, si elle murait ses mots pour toujours, Kyle pourrait se sentir en sécurité, pourrait continuer à être l'être pur qu'il a toujours été. Il n'aurait plus de raison de se venger, de punir, d'essayer de préserver la normalité. Elle se chargerait de cela à sa place.

"Réponds-moi Jessi...Tu as tué Cassidy ?"

Il est toujours si proche. Il avance lentement, mais Jessi a l'impression que quoi qu'il arrive, il avance toujours trop vite. A-t-elle encore une possibilité de s'enfuir si elle saute maintenant ? Elle en doute. Elle n'arrive même pas à détourner le regard de ses pupilles interrogatrices. Aucun moyen de se dérober à cet éclat insistant qui sonde son esprit entièrement. Aucune autre alternative que d'y plonger et dévoiler ainsi, la vérité.

"Je ne suis pas une tueuse."

Kyle sursaute alors en se souvenant de la fois où la jeune femme a prononcé ces mots. Alors qu'ils dînaient avec Cassidy dans leur propre maison et qu'il leur dévoilait le secret de Jessi. Son premier meurtre qui, aux yeux du monde, lui donnait le titre d'assassin, de tueuse. Mais, est-ce le cas ? Même après ses propos tenus il y a quelques jours de ça, il ne peut pas jouer l'indifférent. Que voit-il en plongeant dans ses pupilles vertes et expressives ? Ne met-il pas son âme à nu ?

"Ce n'est pas son sang."

Noir et blanc. Ces deux couleurs viennent de s'emmêler à l'infini dans une étreinte salutaire. Noir et blanc. Deux êtres viennent de se retrouver et ne faire qu'un. Leurs cœurs se complètent, leurs âmes se fondent.

"Je te le promets."

Rien que la nuit et le silence les entourent. Ils se sentent à présent en sécurité. Kyle sourit doucement, Jessi sourit infiniment. Il la croit. Il lui fait toujours confiance. Elle se sent si paisible dans ses bras réconfortants; si sereine qu'elle pourrait s'endormir pour l'éternité.

"Jessi !"

Mais au fond...

"Jessi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!"

La voix de Kyle résonne telle une douce mélodie. Il angoisse, il a peur pour elle. Normalement, Jessi ne devrait pas être heureuse de le voir si paniqué, mais rien qu'entendre le timbre de sa voix, elle se sent bien. Il s'inquiète pour elle alors qu'elle tombe au sol plus morte que vive, plus pâle qu'un cadavre. La brune se laisse glisser de ses bras chaleureux vers le sol glacial, elle se laisse glisser vers l'inconscience.

"C'est..."

Au fond...s'endormir maintenant serait la solution.

"...mon sang."

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ;) **

**Kingaaa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, j'existe encore :D Je m'excuse pour mon retard. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Kingaaa. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Il ne la quitte pas depuis qu'on l'a allongée sur le lit. Il reste assis sur une chaise et son regard se fige sur le corps blessé de l'être qui lui ressemble le plus en ce monde. Il ne peut se retenir d'écouter impatiemment le battement faible de son cœur, se laissant bercer par une mélodie hésitante, mais bien vivante.

Jessi est toujours en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il vient de la retrouver après des jours d'incertitude et voilà que ce qu'il a le plus craint s'est produit. La jeune femme est revenue en sang face à lui, lui promettant qu'elle n'avait pas recommencé à tuer, qu'elle était la même qu'il avait quittée il y a peu. Au fond, Kyle est rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'a pas éliminé leur ennemi, mais est inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que lui a-t-on fait ? Il frissonne en entendant son cerveau lui répondre. Il a peur de comprendre.

"Kyle, tu devrais aller te reposer."

La voix endormie de Lori lui parvient tout de même. Il se retourne vers le visage compatissant de sa sœur adoptive. Elle semble toujours autant détester le voir dans cet état. La jeune Trager, malgré un caractère dur et sarcastique, ne peut s'empêcher de compatir à la vue de son génie de frère préoccupé. Elle sait qu'il tient à Jessi, elle a fini par réaliser que ce n'était plus un amour à sens unique qui les animait. C'était...inqualifiable. Dépitée, elle en soupire douloureusement.

La nuit a été longue.

Kyle est sorti durant leur sommeil à tous et est rentré avec une Jessi ensanglantée dans les bras. Cette image de lui les appelant à l'aide, cette vision de lui affolé n'a pas arrêté de la hanter. Pourtant, la blessée allait bien maintenant. Le garçon l'a soignée, mais il est resté à son chevet depuis, sentant presque instinctivement qu'elle ne souffrait plus physiquement, mais que son mal avait pris une autre forme.

Jessi ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, elle est toujours profondément endormie, comme éreintée, vidée. Cela confirme juste leurs angoisses à tous. La jeune femme est plus résistante physiquement que psychologiquement. La preuve est là. La preuve est que, malgré tout le sang qu'elle a perdu, elle a eu la force de retrouver Kyle, de le faire venir à elle, de lui parler. Seulement si elle ne se réveille toujours pas, c'est que sa souffrance est autre, plus complexe, moins à leur portée...A la sienne surtout. Lori a toujours eu du mal avec sa nouvelle sœur. Certainement après l'agression qu'elle lui a fait subir. Mais maintenant...la déteste-elle toujours autant ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Jessi aimait Kyle d'un amour passionné et protecteur. Un amour qui l'a certainement mise dans cet état. Un sentiment fort qui a été plus fort que sa vengeance, si l'on en croyait les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcés avant de tomber inconsciente au sol. Ils n'avaient pas recueilli une tueuse. Ils avaient sous leur toit quelqu'un de fragile qui ne savait pas toujours différencier le bien du mal. Une enfant ayant trop vite grandit. Une femme brisée dont ils tentaient de recoller les morceaux.

"J'attends qu'elle se réveille."

"Cela risque de prendre du temps, elle a besoin de récupérer."

"Tu devrais aller dormir, Lori, tu as l'air fatigué."

Un bâillement suit ces mots et, quelque peu attendri par cette vision de sa sœur luttant contre l'épuisement, un sourire se dessine au coin des lèvres de Kyle.

"Et dis à Nicole de faire la même chose. Elle est déjà venue sept fois."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle m'envoie venir te voir ! Elle espère que je te fasse changer d'avis."

"Je suis désolé...mais je ne veux pas partir d'ici, Lori. Tu comprends, j'espère."

Elle ne peut que répliquer d'une légère grimace vaincue en voyant son regard sincère et soutenu. Elle hausse les épaules, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourra pas convaincre Kyle aussi facilement. Après tout, même après son agression, il la surveillait tout le temps, se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne indésirable ne viendrait lui faire du mal. La brune soupire de nouveau, épuisée. Elle fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce pour se diriger vers le placard dont elle connait les moindres recoins. Kyle la suit du regard sans comprendre. Après quelques secondes, elle lui tend une couverture chaude avec une mine réconfortante.

"Au moins, j'aurai essayé."

"Merci."

Un vrai sourire se peint sur ses lèvres quelques fractions de secondes. Il semble ému par son petit geste et Lori ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça touchant. Il en faut si peu pour rendre Kyle heureux. Il se contente de quelques sourires, de quelques regards, de quelques gestes maladroits pour voir dans chaque homme la pureté et la bonté. Il est exceptionnel. Et parfois, elle a honte d'être une éternelle insatisfaite. Parfois, elle aimerait être comme lui. Malheureusement, elle ne le peut pas. Il faut aussi des personnes capables de défendre les êtres comme Kyle; de la place pour des personnes comme elle, qui avaient pour mission ultime de s'assurer qu'il ne soit jamais abusé de son amabilité.

"Elle va se réveiller, Kyle."

Ses sourcils se froncent d'étonnement devant la voix de la brune qui est sortie si brutalement.

"Jessi n'est pas quelqu'un qui abandonne aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas une lâche. Elle..."

Elle a du mal à continuer, cela lui coûte beaucoup d'avouer ce qu'elle sait déjà, mais qu'elle a peur de voir se concrétiser. Lori a, sans être au courant, aidé Jessi à séduire et à troubler son frère. A-t-elle bien fait ? A-t-elle su préserver l'âme pure de Kyle d'une âme aussi tourmentée que celle de Jessi ?

A-t-elle eu raison de croire que ces deux là sont, au fond, des âmes sœurs ?

"Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi."

Sur ces mots, elle se dirige vers la sortie tout en jetant un dernier regard à Kyle. Celui-ci a le front plissé, plein de réflexion, il en a baissé légèrement la tête, méditant sur ses paroles émises avec franchise.

Lori s'engouffre alors dans le couloir sombre en direction de l'escalier. Elle doit aller rassurer sa mère, assise à la cuisine devant un chocolat chaud. Elle fait quelques pas, mais se sent frissonner. Frottant ses deux bras avec ses mains pour se réchauffer, elle rouspète doucement. La maison est-elle donc si mal chauffée ? Toutefois, elle n'a pas senti le froid la gagner dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, pourquoi ?

La brune jette en regard en arrière tout en plissant des yeux. La chaleur n'existe-elle vraiment pas en dehors de la pièce où Jessi et Kyle se trouvent ? Qu'est-ce qui semble être différent en dehors de leur monde ? Fatiguée, elle décide de reprendre ses théories après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle traverse le couloir obscur tout en espérant retrouver la timide lueur d'une lampe allumée dans une des pièces du premier étage. Un peu comme si, durant ces brèves secondes, elle a peur des ténèbres de sa propre maison.

A croire qu'il n'y a que la lumière, aussi infime soit-elle, capable de la rassurer entièrement...

Est-elle restée une enfant ?

* * *

Jessi ne sait pas ce qui permet à son esprit de reprendre connaissance, elle n'a qu'une seule et unique impression en se réveillant. On l'attend. On l'appelle désespérément. On veut la voir se réveiller. Peut-être est-ce cette sensation rassurante qui lui permet d'ouvrir les yeux, qui sait ?

Son corps courbaturé par la mauvaise nuit qu'elle vient de passer ne consent malheureusement pas à son rapide éveil. Cependant, elle veut vraiment sortir de cette pièce qu'elle sent moite et froide. Elle désire marcher et quitter ce lieu pour retrouver la personne qui l'appelle si tendrement. Et cette personne n'est sûrement pas ici.

Il n'y a qu'un lit. Il n'y a que quatre murs sans couleur et une porte. Une petite habitation qu'elle a trouvée avec l'aide de Tomas Foss pour se reposer un peu et reprendre les forces nécessaires.

Tout défile à nouveau dans sa mémoire et la voix qui veut la sauver disparaît peu à peu. Kyle. Kyle l'appelle depuis des jours, désireux de la retrouver. Pourquoi s'obstine t-il ? Ne comprend t-il pas qu'elle s'est éloignée pour son propre bien ? Pour leur bien commun ? Le brun ne voit-il pas qu'elle agit uniquement dans l'espoir de pouvoir effacer le mal qui les guette ?

La jeune femme se tient les tempes et essaie de calmer son mal de tête. Une grimace souffrante apparaît sur ses lèvres sèches et elle en ferme les yeux. Elle veut que le silence règne dans sa tête comme dans cette pièce. Elle veut se vider l'esprit. Oublier. Taire ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passera si elle décide de répondre à l'appel de son double.

Jessi se sent étrangement coupable. Peut-être par le fait qu'elle évite Kyle. Qu'elle ne lui donne plus de nouvelles et qu'elle s'est isolée pour être certaine de ne pas être en contact avec lui. Peut-être que son cœur lui dicte des mots qu'elle ne désire plus interpréter ? La brune ne veut-elle vraiment pas le rejoindre ?

"Jessi, il est temps."

Cette voix lui ouvre les yeux et répond à sa question muette. Son cœur se serre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'ambiance est lourde dans cette chambre à l'écart du monde. Pourtant, l'adolescente sait parfaitement ce qui va suivre...

"J'arrive."

Elle a l'habitude...

* * *

Il était juste devant elle. Enfin...

"Je t'ai trouvé..."

L'homme aux cheveux mi-longs lui sourit ironiquement, la faisant bouillir de colère intense. Ils sont dans un entrepôt. Endroit idéal pour se débarrasser de lui pour toujours, pour en finir et anéantir tous les malheurs de Kyle, toutes les souffrances de son monde. Jessi s'avance avec une ferme intention de réduire Cassidy en cendres.

"Je pensais que c'était Kyle qui me poursuivait sans cesse. Je me suis trompé. J'aurai dû comprendre qu'il n'y avait que toi qui puisses être à ce point assoiffée de sang."

Ses yeux d'émeraude lancent des éclairs vers cet homme qui parait la narguer de son sourire en coin. La brune rageuse lève la main vers lui et attrape son cou. Elle veut le voir suffoquer, désire voir ses poumons exploser, le priver d'air ravitailleur, voir son corps se vider de toute vie. Elle veut qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances. Juste sa mort. Juste ça pour qu'elle soit enfin en paix.

"Tu ne vas pas rire longtemps, pourriture !"

Elle serre sa main si fortement sur son cou. Elle parait lui briser la trachée tellement il a du mal à respirer. Son sourire est devenu un rictus douloureux, mais toujours un brin sarcastique. Il fait moins le fier, mais continue toujours à la défier sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. La nargue t-il toujours alors qu'elle tient sa vie au bout de ses doigts ?

"Tu ne comptes pas me tuer, hein Jessi ?"

Son front est en sueur et sa voix est saccadée par l'effort qu'il produit pour respirer. Il a le visage de plus en plus pâle à cause du manque d'oxygène, mais ne semble pas autant terrifié que la première fois où elle s'en est prise à lui. Pourquoi ? Cette constatation rend Jessi suspicieuse un instant. Pourquoi Cassidy semble être tellement persuadé qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le tuer de sang-froid dans les minutes qui allaient suivre ? Sa main se resserre encore plus fermement sur le cou de cet être abject. Elle déteste être sous-estimée et il le comprendra bien assez vite.

"Je n'ai que des raisons de t'envoyer en enfer."

"Peut-être."

Il sourit en sentant la main de Jessi trembler sur sa peau. Il a envie de rire en la voyant hésiter de cette manière. Il sait qu'il la tient. Il sait qu'il peut la contrôler avec le seul argument en mesure d'arrêter sa fureur bestiale.

"Mais tu as pensé à Kyle ?"

Elle ne voit pas où il veut en venir. Ses pupilles vertes le détaillent avec incompréhension et impatience.

"Ne parle pas de lui ! N'ose même pas prononcer son nom !"

"Alors...as-tu pensé à Sarah ?"

"Je t'interdis...Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de celle que tu as tuée !"

Une telle colère vibre autour d'elle. Une rage presque animale. Un aveuglement incontrôlable.

"Je vais te tuer !"

Un instant, Cassidy hésite. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas jouer aussi longtemps avec les nerfs de la brune ? Elle ne l'a pas encore tué, mais il est quasi persuadé qu'elle le fera dans les minutes qui vont suivre. Il sera un cadavre dont personne n'entendra plus jamais parler (ou presque). L'homme tué par une femme. L'assassin tué par une tueuse. C'était assez ironique. Au fond, Jessi et lui avaient des choses en commun, mais elle refusait juste de l'accepter.

"Tu as failli faire de Kyle un assassin ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !"

Son corps est projeté contre le mur avec violence. Un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres. Une côte cassée. Il serre les dents ne voulant pas procurer plus de satisfaction à sa tortionnaire. Il observe à travers sa vision trouble la silhouette qui s'avance vers lui avec grâce et colère canalisée. Il constate cette lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux. Jessi semble prendre du bon temps en le voyant souffrir le martyre. Le blessé réalise qu'il n'aurait pas dû autant la provoquer. C'était une personne beaucoup trop instable pour jouer ainsi avec elle. Il faut qu'il change de stratégie. Il jette un petit coup d'œil à sa chaussure, rassuré. Son couteau d'urgence est bien là, en cas de besoin. Bien.

Tel un bourreau, la posture inquiétante de Jessi s'approche de lui prête à lui infliger sa sentence.

"Je n'ai plus rien à perdre !"

"Si."

Il contemple, malgré sa souffrance, les pas de la jeune femme ralentir, intrigués. Il voit en cela une occasion pour l'amadouer, pour retarder son heure et en profiter.

"Si tu me tues, tu peux rayer complètement Kyle de ta vie, Jessi. Il ne voudra plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. Et tu seras à nouveau seule. Toute seule."

Son visage est ahuri et en proie de sérieux doutes. Ses gestes se font maladroits.

"Non...C'est faux...Je fais ça pour lui. Je fais ça pour le protéger. Je...Vous avez tué ma mère !"

Une nouvelle rafale le prend par surprise et l'encastre au mur. Au sol, faible et blessé, il a du mal à respirer. La tête lui tourne, il perd pied. Il ne se demande encore comment il fait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Cela tient du miracle. Mais, n'est-ce pas cela, la torture de Jessi ? Le voir souffrir, agoniser et savoir qu'il na pas perdu la notion des choses autour de lui. Voilà pourquoi il souffrait le martyre éveillé. Voilà ce qu'a concocté pour lui cette jeune fille.

"Tu comptes me tuer, moi ?"

"C'est évident."

"Moi, le frère de Kyle..."

Voilà ce que lui, réservait à Jessi...

La brune se statufie de suite. L'air lui parait d'un coup si lourd et si difficilement respirable. Elle suffoque en se mettant à paniquer d'une façon qu'elle n'a pas prévue. Elle a pensé à tout sauf à ça.

"Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui !"

"Peut-être, mais nous avons le même sang. Comme toi, tu possèdes celui de Sarah."

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas prononcer son nom !"

Ses yeux au bord de la démence virent sur l'homme qu'elle agrippe par le cou de ses deux mains cette fois. Jessi n'est plus qu'agressivité et rancœur. Elle ne ressemble même plus à un être humain. Elle ne semble même plus savoir ce qu'elle fait alors que l'oxygène de son ennemi est en train de se vider. Elle n'entend plus rien à part les mots qui font vibrer en elle une rage qu'elle n'a jamais ressentie. Une rage proche de la folie. Une haine indescriptible.

"Tu...Tu peux dire...ce que tu veux...mais si tu me tues, tu seras exactement comme moi."

Quelque chose alors se déclenche la faisant lâcher prise. Son corps pèse lourd tout à coup. Atrocement lourd. Son âme s'est braquée et ne parvient plus à distinguer ce qui se déroule. Elle entend le bruit de la silhouette de Cassidy tomber à terre tout en percevant sa respiration qui tente de reprendre une contenance. Elle entend quelque chose se casser en elle.

Un bruit sourd qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

"Tu ne rendras pas service à Kyle en me tuant. Il a encore besoin de réponses que moi, seul peut lui donner. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'a laissé partir. Tu n'avais pas compris Jessi ?"

La piteuse apparence de l'homme ne l'empêche pas de continuer à parler. Il sait que Jessi est touchée par ses mots, affectée par la seule chose qu'elle désire par dessus-tout avoir. Une famille. Sarah dont il s'est débarrassé et qui n'est donc plus là pour remplir son rôle. Une famille qui l'a recueillie. Kyle qui est devenu son lien si spécial avec la vie...

"Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'accepteront dans leur famille si tu fais ça ? Tu risques de gâcher toutes leurs chances de trouver des réponses. Tu risques à nouveau d'être seulement à leurs yeux une psychopathe sans cœur."

Du coin de l'œil, il entrevoit la posture tremblante de la jeune femme. Elle est sur le point de craquer. Elle réfléchit, assiégée de doutes. Elle ne semble pas savoir ce qu'elle doit faire à présent. Avancer vers Cassidy pour le tuer sans tenir compte de ce qu'il vient de déclarer ? S'approcher, l'étrangler et en finir avec la lumière ? Replonger dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir y réchapper cette fois ? Condamner cet espoir fou qu'elle avait de retrouver Kyle, de se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs et accueillants et de respirer enfin la vie ? Devait-elle abandonner la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux ? Détruire le paradis qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprécier ?

_ "Je ne veux plus que tu tues, Jessi."_

Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Pas avant d'y avoir bien réfléchi. Pas avant d'avoir revu Kyle et d'avoir pu lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressent. A l'instant, elle a envie de partir loin d'ici, de retrouver la maison des Trager et de se procurer de cette façon un semblant de stabilité. Elle se sent tellement à l'étroit dans cette pièce sombre où elle est sur le point de commettre l'irréparable.

Toutefois, l'oxygène lui manque brusquement, sent quelque chose s'infiltrer en elle et son cœur semble flotter dans l'air. Tout s'est figé sur cette image. Elle, les yeux vitraux dans le vide. Lui, enfonçant son couteau dans son corps alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Il a bien calculé son coup, elle doit l'avouer. Elle ne l'a pas vu venir.

Jessi le voit retirer la lame de son ventre et reculer à une distance raisonnable d'elle pour éviter toute riposte de sa part. Cassidy semble satisfait de ce qu'il vient d'infliger à la brunette. Un regard un peu apeuré d'une enfant s'affiche sur le visage de Jessi. Elle possède ses yeux innocents qui ne réalisent pas encore ce qui se passe. Il la voit mettre ses doigts sur sa plaie fraîchement ouverte et les salir de son propre sang. Cette couleur rouge est le déclic, il le comprend. Ses pupilles qui le regardent menaçantes paraissent vouloir le transpercer d'un regard acéré.

Il doit réagir. Maintenant. Quelques secondes de plus et il sera trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit. Jessi le tuera. Jessi se vengera en faisant couler son sang pour lui faire payer d'avoir sali son corps du sien. L'homme, d'un élan féroce, s'élance encore une fois vers la blessée. Il doit lui porter un autre coup pour l'empêcher de lui nuire. Au départ, il n'a pas voulu l'éliminer. C'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel malgré tout, mais...mais elle était cassée. Kyle était un succès. Elle, un échec. Alors...Sa mort ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose.

Le responsable de Latnok est sur le point de l'atteindre, mais d'un geste instinctif, elle finit par réagir malgré la douleur causée par sa blessure. Elle n'arrive pas à bouger suffisamment pour éviter totalement le coup porté à ses parties vitales, mais a la chance malgré sa vision floue, de pouvoir se reculer de quelques centimètres vers la gauche. Une chance minime qui lui fait pousser sans ménagement un cri atroce. La lame vient, en effet, de lui trancher tout son avant bras droit. Du sang gicle et les recouvre tous deux de cette couleur rougeâtre.

Le temps se fige en voyant comme, au ralenti, le sang voler dans l'atmosphère.

Jessi se sait en danger et vulnérable. Les rôles se sont inversés. Cassidy va la tuer et se venger de ses tentatives précédentes. Elle ne peut rien faire pour le moment, même pas répliquer, même pas essayer de le clouer au sol pour toujours. La brune a, après tout, décidé de ne pas l'éliminer pour le moment. Kyle ne serait pas d'accord.

Elle doit s'enfuir, courir. Avec toute la force qui lui reste, elle lève la main vers lui et le projette avec une férocité contre le mur, espérant qu'il s'évanouisse sans mourir. Tout ce qu'elle désire maintenant, c'est de pouvoir rentrer saine et sauve chez elle. Là où est Kyle. Et pouvoir enfin répondre à cet appel qui bourdonne dans ses oreilles depuis des jours. L'entendra t-il comme elle, l'a fait avec lui ? L'entendra-t-il alors qu'elle se sent si faible et inoffensive ? Répondra-t-il présent à son cri ?

La lumière va-t-elle, comme elle l'espère du plus profond de son âme, revenir sauver les ténèbres ?

* * *

**Ce chapitre est quelque peu étrange, je l'avoue. L'enchaînement des scènes paraît suspect et sans queue ni tête, mais...c'est peut-être fait exprès, qui sait ? :) **

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Tout commentaire est le bienvenue :D**

**Kingaaa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! )**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable…**

**J'espère que cela n'a pas fait fuir tous les lecteurs de cette fic…**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Kingaaa**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Il n'y a pas de mots assez appropriés pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent en écoutant cette voix qui lui murmure constamment à l'oreille qu'elle vient de gâcher sa vie, qu'elle vient de détruire tout un univers. Pas de paroles assez justes pour la convaincre que tout ce qu'elle est parvenue à anéantir sous le coup de la colère méritait d'être sauvé…

Jessi lance un regard à gauche, puis à droite. Un goût de sang s'infiltre dans sa bouche et la fait trembler de peur. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Elle inspecte d'un œil paniqué les lieux qu'elle ne reconnaît plus. Ses doigts frémissants passent sur ses lèvres pour voir si du sang s'y est logé. Rien. Aucune trace colorée. Ce constat la tranquillise quelques secondes avant que son cœur ne se remette à battre de manière démesurée.

Que se passe t-il ? D'où revient-elle ?

_« Je n'ai que des raisons de t'envoyer en enfer. »_

Oh, non…Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes en se remémorant ses propres menaces. Tout défile devant ses pupilles glacées d'effroi. Sa confrontation avec le meurtrier de sa mère se reconstruit de façon méticuleuse, soucieuse de la voir replonger dans ce gouffre empli de haine.

_« Jessi… »_

Et ce murmure à ses oreilles qui la nargue continue de résonner sans cesse…

L'adolescente tente, malgré ses membres tremblants, de se relever, d'essayer de faire taire cette vérité qu'elle veut rayer de sa mémoire, désire oublier le combat qu'elle vient de livrer. D'un geste désespéré, elle observe la pièce et la première chose qu'elle aperçoit est une porte blanche entrouverte. Un soupire soulagé sort de ses lèvres et la fait, un instant, espérer. Elle n'est pas enfermée. Emprisonnée pour avoir tué un employé de Latnok. Heureusement…elle n'est pas là où elle s'est imaginée être.

Jessi se dirige droit vers cette sortie qu'elle pense être destinée à franchir.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? »

La silhouette calme de Foss, accostée au chambranle de la porte, lui apparaît sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Surprise, mais rassurée, elle le regarde un instant. Un silence horripilant plane au dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs bouches se ferment de manière brusque et sans équivoque. Le génie considère l'homme face à elle, tentant de se remémorer la raison de sa présence, de se rappeler le moment où il s'est appuyé contre le bord de cette porte et a commencé à la questionner. Tout s'embrouille dans son esprit et elle n'en récolte aucune réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sa voix semble éreintée, vidée. Toutefois, sa respiration reprend un rythme régulier tout en avançant droit devant. Jessi n'est plus terrifiée, elle n'a plus peur depuis qu'elle a entraperçue cette porte blanche. Tomas Foss ne fait que la gêner d'une manière insignifiante et il n'aura pas le moindre impact sur sa décision.

« Jessi… »

Peu importe ce qui compte lui arriver après avoir quitté cette pièce et avoir délaissé l'homme qui tentait de la stopper dans son action. Peu importe ce qui compte suivre et ce qui compte lui arriver.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son souffle se fige lorsqu'elle passe juste à côté du protecteur de Kyle. Cet homme qu'elle a appris à connaître depuis des jours interminables, depuis des semaines de calvaire. Cet homme qu'elle a appris à respecter et avec lequel elle a passé un accord. Tom Foss contemple la jeune femme d'un air impassible. Il sait parfaitement qu'elle n'arrêterait pas sa quête, qu'elle ne l'écoutera pas.

Lui aussi a parfaitement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve en ce moment.

« Tu sais que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, je me trompe ? »

Peu importe si personne ne l'attend en dehors de cette pièce, Jessi n'a de toute façon pas où aller…

« Dans ce cas, je dois simplement me réveiller. »

* * *

Kyle jette un regard inquiet sur son double qui dort tranquillement dans son lit. Bien que l'heure soit tardive, il n'a pas encore réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Dégageant doucement la couverture que lui a préalablement apportée Lori, il constate avec étonnement que son téléphone se met à vibrer. Soulagé de l'avoir mis en mode silencieux, il fronce les sourcils en voyant la personne qui tente de le joindre.

Soudain, il hésite à répondre et laisse encore une fois ses yeux verts vagabonder sur Jessi. Elle parait paisible à la voir comme ça. Il sait parfaitement qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas s'il s'absente pour un court laps de temps, qu'elle n'aura pas le temps pour se lever et s'enfuir alors qu'il est juste là, de l'autre côté de la porte à veiller sur elle. Toutefois, une sensation atroce se hisse jusqu'à son cœur, remonte jusqu'à son cerveau et lui rappelle constamment que quitter Jessi, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pourrait être la pire erreur qu'il ait commise...

Un message vient subitement de lui être envoyé : _« Jessi était-elle avec toi ?_ ». Le génie sent l'inquiétude le prendre et ne sait pas vraiment s'il devrait répondre à cette question. Oui, Jessi est ici, avec lui, en sécurité, mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour que Foss le sache ? Après tout, c'est un peu à cause de lui que Jessi a pu retrouver Cassidy et qu'elle lui soit revenue dans cet état…

D'un pas rapide, mais, il l'espère silencieux, il quitte la chambre de la brune et ferme doucement la porte derrière lui. Le couloir n'est pas éclairé et il est surpris par la froideur qui s'y dégage. Tous les Trager dorment certainement, ce qui lui laisse la possibilité de discuter en toute tranquillité avec son protecteur de toujours sans trop s'éloigner de Jessi.

« Elle est avec moi. »

Kyle entend la respiration de Tom qui s'est figée en lui donnant enfin la réponse à sa précédente question. Il semble être soulagé.

« Je suis content. »

L'adolescent est un tantinet surpris par ces paroles.

« Vous en êtes certain ? Vous sembliez contre cette idée au départ. »

« Kyle, tu sais que ta sécurité est la plus importante pour moi. Et même si je n'approuve pas ta décision de garder Jessi près de toi en ce moment, je ne vais pas m'y opposer… pour l'instant. »

Le surdoué sait alors qu'il a le champ libre pour quelques temps. Foss ne l'embêtera pas, l'aidera peut-être même encore. Un sourire discret se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sent la boule d'angoisse logée dans son ventre se détendre peu à peu. Foss n'est pas l'ennemi, mais a toujours été un allié précieux. Il n'est pas seul à s'opposer à Cassidy… à Latnok.

En réalité, il ne l'a jamais été.

« Merci. »

* * *

Jessi ne se souvient plus vraiment de la manière dont elle a atterri dans ce lit bien bordé, dans cette chambre bien rangée avec Kyle assis sur une chaise en train de veiller sur elle. Toutefois, malgré quelques bribes de souvenirs, elle ne s'attarde pas trop à la reconstitution du passé. Ce n'est pas le plus important. D'un mouvement délicat et craintif, elle met ses doigts sur sa plaie qu'elle constate totalement refermée, guérie. Ses vêtements ont été changés et les traces de sang ont été lavées. Un sourire ému se dessine sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Reconnaissante, elle contemple la silhouette du jeune génie qui dort tranquillement non loin d'elle. Que ressent-elle sur le coup ? Reconnaissance. Paix. Amour. Elle se sent en sécurité dans cette chambre qui est la sienne depuis quelques semaines et qu'elle a abandonnée pour quelques temps. L'adolescente se sent parfaitement à sa place, protégée de toutes les menaces qui la guettent elle et cette famille. Peut-être qu'en regardant bien, malgré la pénombre dans laquelle ce lieu est plongé, elle distingue une lumière qui jaillit.

Son cœur bat la chamade alors qu'elle quitte les couvertures chaudes de son lit pour prendre la direction de l'endormi. Ses gestes précis et légers l'accompagnent jusqu'à Kyle. Elle entend son cœur qui bat plus vite que celui de son double. Elle apprécie cette résonance vivante et ardente. Elle désire que ce son emplisse complètement son esprit pour la fin des temps.

Jessi ne peut pas détacher le regard de cette image pleine de pureté. Celle-ci est là et la jeune femme pourrait, ne serait-ce qu'en levant la main et en tendant ses doigts, la frôler. Rien qu'un effleurement innocent d'une noirceur luttant chaque jour pour ne pas être corrompue, vendue au diable qui paraissait parfois s'être emparé de son âme.

Ne demande-t-elle pas trop à l'univers ? A-t-elle le droit de tendre le bras en avant pour sentir la paix tant souhaitée ?

Sa main se stoppe pourtant. Elle vient d'hésiter, de perdre foi.

« Jessi… »

Mais une voix l'encourage. Des pupilles qui brillent même dans la pénombre.

Kyle vient de se réveiller et d'entrevoir une main s'approcher de lui avec incertitude. Il ne s'explique pas réellement son réveil. Peut-être est-ce le bruit si sonore et intense provoqué par les battements précipités du cœur de la jeune femme qui se trouve juste là, à quelques centimètres de lui ? Soulagé, n'aurait-il pas voulu confirmer ses pensées et voir son alter ego en pleine forme dans cette chambre, devant ses yeux qui se sont figés sur elle depuis qu'il les a ouverts ?

« Je ne…voulais pas te réveiller. »

Elle semble confuse et il lui sourit doucement.

« Je suis heureux, Jessi… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le garçon sourit encore plus devant son air étonné et curieux. Il se sent si satisfait rien qu'en constatant qu'elle n'a rien perdu de son caractère. Jessi est restée la Jessi qu'il connaissait si bien.

La fille pleine de questions.

« Ce sont les battements de ton cœur qui m'ont réveillé. »

« Tu les entends si fort mes battements ? Ca te fait plaisir de les entendre ? »

La personne soucieuse de lui. Celle qui errait continuellement à la recherche d'affection que le monde semblait ne pas vouloir lui donner.

« Ils prouvent que tu es en vie dans cette chambre avec moi. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus maintenant. »

L'être fragile qui agissait uniquement par instinct.

« Je suis rentrée…Je suis vraiment rentrée, Kyle… »

Elle est enfin revenue à la maison et, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'arrête de sourire si joyeusement. Il est si heureux. Même les larmes de Jessi ne parviennent pas à lui enlever cette image de la tête. La jeune femme est aussi émue que lui, mais l'exprime d'une autre façon. Ses sanglots discrets, mais révélateurs signent son retour, immortalisent dans l'esprit serein de Kyle l'innocence qui sommeille encore en elle, cette pureté d'une enfant en train de pleurer.

Jessi vient de retrouver cette lueur qu'elle n'a jamais réellement offerte à un autre que lui.

Cet éclat ensoleillé dans ses pupilles émeraude.

Cette vie qui a survécu à la mort.

* * *

**J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires :D **

**Kingaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! )**

**J'espère que mon histoire continue à vous plaire :d J'attends impatiemment vos réactions.**

**Un grand merci à Alissa21 et mehr03 pour m'avoir laissé une review :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Kingaaa**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les multiples discussions provenant du salon l'ont empêchée de poursuivre sa nuit et l'ont forcée à quitter le monde des songes dans lequel elle s'était évadée. La nuit a été courte, mais la jeune femme ne se sent pas autant fatiguée que ça. Une sensation nouvelle l'a envahie pendant son sommeil. Un vague sentiment de sécurité assez rare. Ses yeux vagabondent à travers la pièce à la recherche de la source de cette impression plaisante, mais ne rencontrent que le vide. Jessi soupire et décide de se lever pour de bon. Aller prendre un bon bain, s'habiller, manger. Quand s'est-elle nourrie pour la dernière fois ? Elle n'en a cure. De toute façon, l'adolescente ne va pas pouvoir éviter très longtemps les questions à propos de ce qu'elle a fait depuis des jours sans l'accord de personne. Kyle voudra savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, les Trager également. Les conversations animées qui l'ont réveillée sont certainement à son sujet. Malgré son envie de rester protégée dans sa chambre, Jessi se sent obligée de faire face à leurs visages interrogatifs. Elle leur doit bien ça après tout ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre, une hésitation la gagne. Que va-t-elle dire concernant sa confrontation avec Cassidy ? Va-t-elle tout dévoilé ? Chaque détail humiliant, effrayant ? La perspective d'avoir à raconter tout ce qui s'est déroulé la crispe et elle ne parvient plus à bouger d'un pouce. Comment peut-elle dire la vérité à cette famille sans trembler ? Revivre leur altercation en reformulant exactement toutes les choses qui ont été dites la nuit dernière ? Comment vaincre la crainte de ce souvenir ?

« Ben, tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps ? »

La surdouée se retourne de suite vers la voix sarcastique, mais pas foncièrement méchante de la jeune femme qui la regarde légèrement agacée.

« Lori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas dans le salon avec les autres ? »

Les deux « sœurs » se sondent sans rien dire. Puis, finalement sentant qu'elle n'a pas eu la meilleure première réplique de la journée, Lori essaie de se rattraper.

« J'étais venue te chercher, mais apparemment tu étais en train de prendre ton bain. »

« Oui. J'avais besoin de me laver. »

Les deux jeunes filles se taisent quelques secondes. Puis, la musicienne réalise que Jessi est là, devant elle, craintive, mais bien vivante. N'espérait-elle pas, comme tous les autres, que tout redevienne comme avant ? Que les jours heureux refassent partie de leur quotidien ? Que tous les problèmes liés à Latnok arrêtent de leur pourrir la vie à tous ? Jessi est revenue encore plus troublée qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques mois de ça, encore plus perdue…et ce constat lui fait peur d'une manière qu'elle n'est pas capable d'expliquer. L'histoire semble se répéter et elle n'aime pas ça.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Dans cette maison, tu n'as pas d'ennemis. Nous, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est comprendre. »

Jessi relève ses yeux baissés vers sa « sœur » adoptive et sent son cœur s'alléger.

« Je sais. »

« Je… »

La musicienne déteste par-dessus-tout reconnaître ses torts. Son caractère conflictuel y est pour beaucoup. Cependant, elle constate le teint blafard de Jessi, sa lèvre qu'elle mord avec inquiétude, ses pupilles qui recherchent une issue en n'arrivant pas à se poser calmement sur un point précis. Elle devrait la rassurer, même par ses termes maladroits et durs parfois. Elle devrait lui montrer qu'elle est heureuse de la revoir chez eux… en vie.

« Je suis rassurée de voir que tu sembles aller bien. »

Ces mots semblent porter leurs fruits si on en croit la surprise et une pointe de bonheur s'allumer dans les yeux de la femme sans nombril.

« Tu es sincère ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Soudain enveloppée d'une force nouvelle, Jessi lui sourit rassurée.

« Allez viens, ils n'attendent plus que nous. »

Qui a dit qu'elle serait seule pour affronter cette peur panique du passé ? Après tout, elle fait un peu partie de la famille, maintenant…Elle a des gens sur qui compter, des gens auxquels elle devait bien la vérité.

« Je viens. »

Enfin, elle espère que cela ne changera pas après ses révélations…

* * *

Tous les yeux se braquent sur elle lorsqu'elle arrive dans le salon. Embarrassée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention, Jessi garde pourtant son sang-froid. Ce n'est pas une lâche. Ils veulent l'écouter ? Bien, elle a des choses à raconter. Toutefois, pour reprendre un peu de courage, elle cherche des yeux le visage familier de Kyle. Comme pour se ressourcer et se rappeler à quel point, il faut qu'elle soit franche dans ses éclaircissements. Kyle doit comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. C'est peut-être le seul qui mérite véritablement toute la vérité et le seul en mesure de la comprendre. Il est comme elle. Il est relié à elle. Il ressent la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

« Jessi…Tu vas mieux ? »

Les yeux noisette de Nicole la tranquillisent un peu et elle lui sourit doucement comme pour répondre à sa question. La psychologue l'étreint avec émotion. Un instant, le génie se permet de répondre à cet enlacement qui lui fait tant de bien. C'est comme un rafraîchissant dans cette pièce où elle étouffe depuis qu'elle y est entrée. Elle se sent respirer dans ses bras maternels qui lui ont promis à plusieurs reprises de la soutenir quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Kyle et Nicole sont peut-être les deux seules personnes encore présentes en ce monde qu'elle aime le plus. Les avoir près d'elle maintenant lui procure une sensation de bien-être inqualifiable.

Kyle prend brusquement la parole.

« J'ai parlé à Foss, il m'a conseillé de nous faire discret pour quelques temps. »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?»

La voix de Jessi résonne précipitamment. Sa silhouette élancée s'agite nerveusement devant ses paires d'yeux qui tentent de ne pas rencontrer son regard intrigué. Seuls les yeux de Kyle ne quittent pas les siens. Lui seul accepte de lui faire face sans broncher.

« Jusqu'à ce que tout cela se calme. »

« Se calmer ? »

Une colère sourde vibre en elle alors qu'elle entend le timbre désolé de son double. Aucun des Trager n'osent les interrompre, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.

« Jessi, ils cherchent les coupables du sabotage de leur expérience. »

Elle réplique sans se décourager.

« Ils pensent que c'est Cassidy. Ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes au courant de ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire. C'est pour cela qu'il se cache. Il a bien trop peur d'être éliminé. »

« Mais toi et moi, nous savons que nous sommes coupables. »

Sa voix pleine de raison résonne dans ses oreilles telle une chanson douce, mais pourtant bien cruelle. Jessi ne peut s'empêcher de baisser la tête, résignée. Elle sent la rage monter, mais essaie de la canaliser.

« Ce sont eux, les coupables… »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu proposes toujours de rester caché ? Longtemps ? »

« Quelques temps. Avant que l'on récolte les informations nécessaires sur m…enfin, sur Cassidy. »

Kyle vient presque d'avouer ce qu'il lui a fait promettre de garder secret. Son origine. Son lien de parenté avec leur ennemi. La raison pour laquelle, Jessi n'a pas réussi à le tuer.

Parce qu'il est de la famille de Kyle. Parce que le même sang coule dans leurs veines et que son double a besoin d'en comprendre les raisons. Parce que, malgré ce que Cassidy a fait à sa mère, il est trop précieux pour qu'on puisse le tuer maintenant. Du moins, pour quelques temps encore.

Jessi sait qu'un jour le vent tournera. Qu'un jour, plus rien autour d'elle n'aura de l'importance. Etrangement, cette sensation atroce est née dans son cœur au moment même où elle a entrevu la silhouette détruite de Kyle assise sur les marches de la maison. Au moment où la couleur blanche de son âme s'est presque avérée être de la même teinte sombre que la sienne.

« Jessi, raconte-nous ce qui t'es arrivé. »

La voix de Stephen se manifeste et coupe court à ses réflexions. Le moment du dialogue familial va être entamé. Les questions vont pleuvoir et il lui faudra répondre ou, du moins, essayer d'y répondre. Et même si la brune aurait préféré garder quelques secrets pour elle, elle sait aussi qu'elle doit dévoiler le plus de choses possibles.

« J'ai retrouvé Cassidy. »

La fille sans nombril tente de faire abstraction aux regards ébahis, à ces regards qui ne la quittent pas et poursuit son récit.

« Nous avons discuté. »

« Quand tu dis « discuter »…tu crois que tu l'as laissé dire quelque chose ? »

La remarque sarcastique et moqueuse de Josh la coupe dans son élan.

« Je l'ai laissé parler. Il y avait des choses que je voulais savoir. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Tout le monde commence à s'y mettre. Lori semble être la suivante. Jessi soupire en jetant un regard furtif à Kyle qui ne dit rien depuis un moment. Attend-t-il une information qu'il a envie de connaître et en même temps, a quelques réticences face à elle ? Elle ne saurait le savoir véritablement. Elle verra bien en continuant son histoire si les traits du garçon se transformeront et lui parleront.

« Lors de la soirée de ma fameuse mort, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me donner tous les détails, notamment sur la disparition de Sarah. »

Les sourcils de Kyle se froncent doucement la voyant mentir. Lui seul sait, à part elle, ce qui a été dit ce jour là au Rack. C'est entre eux. Eux et Cassidy.

« Mais, il m'a mise en colère. »

« Ce qui n'est pas chose difficile, avouons-le. »

« Josh ! »

« Quoi ? »

Sa mère lui lance un regard sévère qui le fait taire.

« J'étais sur le point de le tuer. »

Tous les corps se crispent de manière parfois discrète, parfois trop raide. Jessi observe tous les différentes expressions qui passent sur les visages de sa nouvelle famille. Sa voix cassante comme le verre vient de jeter un froid considérable dans la pièce, figeant tous ses occupants. Un instant, elle s'en étonne. Après tout, ce qu'elle vient de dire est tellement évident. Pourquoi s'en étonner encore maintenant ?

Les remarques ironiques se sont stoppées et la bouche de Josh se referme entièrement. Ses yeux virevoltent dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'un soutien. Un regard entre le jeune frère et sa sœur ainée rend Jessi nerveuse. Les deux jeunes Trager se regardent tout en fronçant les sourcils d'une manière similaire. Pensent-ils à la même chose ?

« Tu n'as donc pas tellement changé. »

Sa nervosité vient de prendre forme, vient de se concrétiser sous l'effet de la voix du plus jeune Trager. Lori, quant à elle ne dit rien, mais frissonne doucement, se remémorant inévitablement son agression passée. Se sent-elle en danger tout à coup ? Tellement de pensées lui traversent l'esprit qu'elles la rendent incapable de s'exprimer.

« J'ai changé. »

La surdouée ressent cette angoisse dans les yeux de sa « sœur » adoptive. Elle veut la rassurer, lui prouver qu'elle est différente aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais plus de mal. Elle soutient ses paroles avec un regard sincère dirigé vers la musicienne qui se détend quelque peu, mais pas complètement.

« Tu parles ! »

La silhouette du benjamin se lève furieusement. Lui, ne semble pas lui faire encore assez confiance. Pas même après tout ce temps. Cela lui fait un peu de peine, mais elle en fait abstraction.

« Josh ! Ecoute ce qu'elle à dire. Jessi est là devant nous pour nous démontrer qu'elle a vraiment changé. Tu peux bien faire un effort. »

La voix du père de famille calme le jeune homme qui se rassit tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles entre ses dents.

« J'ai changé. Même si je le voulais… je ne pourrais plus tuer personne. »

Jessi regarde le garçon avec une lueur désespérée dans les yeux. Elle veut qu'il la croie. Inconsciemment, elle désire que tous les Trager soient de son côté. Pas seulement Kyle. L'adolescente scrute les gestes du plus jeune homme de la maison et attend sa réponse. Elle sait que s'il est de son côté, Lori n'aura plus de raison de lui en vouloir. Au fond, s'il est autant en colère, c'est bien parce qu'il revoie sa sœur avec son cocard, revoie cette image de Jessi pardonnée immédiatement par le reste de la famille, ce qu'il a toujours eu du mal à digérer.

Toutefois, alors qu'elle pense l'avoir touché par sa sincérité, Josh lui jette un regard ébahi et accusateur.

« Plus… ? Comment ça ? »

Les visages de Nicole, de Stephen et de Kyle pâlissent. Eux, seuls savent le secret de Jessi qu'elle a dû dévoiler lors de leur repas avec Cassidy. Eux connaissent cette part sombre de son passé. Josh et Lori n'en savent rien et ce détail pourrait compliquer la suite de cette conversation.

« Cela veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Lori ne comprend plus. Tout n'est que vertige dans sa tête. Et rien ne s'arrange en constatant l'attitude calme de ses parents et de Kyle. Son cœur rate un battement.

« Vous étiez au courant ? »

Josh vient de suivre le manège de sa sœur et voit, choqué et trahi, les pupilles des personnes qui lui sont le plus chères fuir les accusations. Il est sidéré.

« Génial ! On avait une meurtrière à la maison et personne n'a cru bon de nous tenir au courant ! »

« Je ne suis pas une tueuse ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?»

Brusquement, le frère et la sœur contemplent ensemble la silhouette tremblante de Jessi qui est la seule qui a figé son regard dans le leur. Elle ne compte pas baisser les yeux face à leurs reproches. Elle compte se défendre et leur prouver. Après un moment, les deux Trager s'en veulent d'avoir réagi si brutalement, mais préfèrent ignorer ce fait. Après tout, ils ont été pris de court…

« C'était un accident. Je… »

Ses lèvres tremblent. Son cœur semble céder et ses larmes sont prêtes à couler. Elle vient de revoir cette image qu'elle a essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire. L'image de cet homme avec son couteau. La vision de cet homme à terre, mort. Le dessin de son premier crime sur Terre.

« Accident ? »

Josh est perplexe, limite ironique. Il échange un regard avec sa grande sœur.

« Tu as massacré quelqu'un et tu t'apprêtais à recommencer. C'était un accident, ça aussi ? »

Jessi serre précipitamment les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans sa chair au point de hurler de douleur. Ce garçon ne comprend pas, ne veut rien saisir. Il ne se met pas à sa place. Il ne fait pas les démarches nécessaires pour comprendre et compatir. Son raisonnement est injuste.

« Tu… »

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle a changé, qu'elle s'est transformée pour être à la hauteur et à l'image de ce que les autres voudraient voir lorsqu'ils la regardent ?

« Et… toi ? »

Josh se rapproche de Jessi doucement, intrigué par le ton de sa voix décidée.

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas voulu tuer le meurtrier de ta mère ? »

Il ne bouge plus d'un iota. Toutes les respirations se bloquent.

« Ta… mère ? »

Josh lance immédiatement un regard à son frère adoptif, désireux de confirmer les propos de la brune. Il sait que le génie de la famille ne lui mentirait pas sur un fait aussi important, pas maintenant surtout.

« Kyle… ? C'est vrai ? »

Le fait de voir Kyle leur répondre affirmativement d'un hochement de tête désolé lui donne envie de vomir.

Le benjamin n'est plus apte à ouvrir la bouche et parler sans bégayer. Un meurtrier ? Cassidy serait-il donc la personne ayant fait en sorte que la mère de Jessi ne réapparaisse plus dans sa vie ? Il se sent tellement stupide sur le coup, choqué par cette troublante révélation. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, tout comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. A voir leurs visages livides et dévastés, il sent presque ses membres trembler. Aucun mot n'est prononcé. Aucun mot ne parvient plus à sortir de sa bouche qui semblait si certaine de ses répliques il y a de ça quelques minutes. Josh ressent d'un coup cette impuissante détresse, cette faiblesse oppressante comme lorsqu'Andy luttait contre son cancer et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. D'un coup, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction de sa mère qui se tient là, si fragilement à quelques pas de lui.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? »

Il en baisse les yeux, vaincu en comprenant que les réactions de Jessi, que toute sa haine et son désir de vengeance étaient peut-être justifiés…

« Je crois… »

Qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il fait la même chose ? Ou…bien pire ? Déjà, lorsqu'il a vu sa sœur blessée, il a eu des difficultés à se contrôler, alors dans cette situation…? Quelles horribles décisions aurait-il prises ?

« …que tu viens de me clouer le bec. »

* * *

« Je crois qu'il serait tout de même préférable de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Nous voulons avant tout savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, Jessi. »

La voix calme et compréhensive de Nicole vient la sauver de son malheur. Jessi la regarde pleine de reconnaissance. Reprenant toute contenance, elle décide de continuer son récit. Elle aspire à le finir le plus vite possible, laisser s'échapper tous ses secrets, toute cette tension. Achever ça tout de suite. Laisser les démons partir hanter quelqu'un d'autre et la laisser tranquille.

« Cassidy m'a parlé de ma mère. Il osait prononcer son nom avec tant d'aisance, presque avec moquerie que je…J'étais incapable d'écouter. Comment… ? De quel droit mentionnait-il Sarah alors qu'il l'assassinait à quelques mètres de moi ? Comment après m'avoir fait croire qu'elle m'avait abandonnée… ? »

Elle est sur le point de pleurer. Kyle le voit, le sent, entend le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Il se sent impuissant devant cette silhouette frémissante qui souffre devant lui. Son double a mal. Il ne peut que partager cette souffrance qui lui brise le cœur. Jessi est si blême, si brisée qu'il aurait juste voulu l'aider, la soulager et lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec elle. Toujours.

« Il a prononcé ton nom aussi, Kyle. Cela m'a mise dans une colère noire. »

L'adolescente s'adresse directement à lui. L'a-t-elle entendu lorsqu'il s'avouait à lui-même qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés ? Qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble malgré les obstacles ? Car quelque chose les soude. Même son affection à lui, aussi intense soit-elle pour les gens et le monde, n'est pas pareille. Rien ne peut ressembler à ce qu'il y a entre eux.

« Mais, il a continué en essayant de m'embrouiller. Il a profité de mon hésitation pour me poignarder. Et puis…je me suis enfuie. »

Une exclamation épouvantée sort précipitamment de la bouche de Nicole, qui a du mal à rester de marbre face à cette révélation. Bien sûr qu'elle s'est doutée de quelque chose vu toutes les tâches de sang sur les vêtements de Jessi, mais entendre la chose de vive voix a quelque chose de déchirant.

« Jessi… »

De nouveau l'étreinte de Nicole vient la consoler et la délivrer de tous ses maux. A nouveau, elle se laisse guider vers cet attachement bienfaisant. Puis, Jessi observe les autres membres de la famille. Tous semblent désolés, inquiets, peut-être un peu gênés aussi. Tous paraissent affronter sa déclaration d'une façon qui leur est propre. Elle soupire soulagée. Un poids vient de tomber. Elle a dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et à présent, c'est à eux de choisir ce qu'ils comptent faire d'elle. La balle est dans leur camp.

« Voulez-vous… »

La réponse à cette question changerait certainement à jamais sa vie, cependant une force inconnue la prie de la poser.

« …toujours de moi ? »

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture :D **

**Kingaaa. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! )**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. **

**Kingaaa**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

« Un café. »

Son but premier était de venir boire une boisson bien chaude et de retrouver ce goût si appétissant qui lui avait tant manqué. Là où ses recherches après Cassidy l'avaient amenée, aucun café n'a encore su rivaliser avec ceux qu'ils servaient ici. C'est étrange, la jeune femme ne pense pas avoir la tête à ce genre de petits détails, mais cette différence subtile a laissé une marque indélébile en elle.

« Jessi ? »

A moins que cela n'ait rien à voir avec le café.

« Tu es rentrée ? »

La silhouette de l'employée se fige en la remarquant. Amanda retient une exclamation ahurie et se contente de la scruter de tous les côtés sans réaliser totalement ce qui est en train de se dérouler. Jessi sourit en coin. Les deux rivales se sont enfin retrouvées. Et les hostilités peuvent reprendre.

« Comme tu vois. »

La pianiste commence peu à peu à récupérer et décide d'enregistrer la commande d'un geste peu assuré. Elle jette des regards furtifs vers sa cliente qui l'observe sans rien dire. Secouant sa tête, Amanda tente de faire abstraction à cette soudaine venue et continue d'effectuer son travail avec professionnalisme.

« S'il te plaît. »

Elle lui tend son café en souriant d'une manière confuse.

« Merci. »

Jessi est sur le point de partir s'installer à l'une des tables, de préférence celle à la terrasse du café, mais la voix incertaine de sa rivale l'en empêche. Elle se tourne vers la serveuse attendant sa question.

« Tu es finalement revenue. Où… est-ce que tu… ? »

Amanda se mord les lèvres agacée d'essayer de faire des efforts alors que Jessi ne semble en faire aucun. Pourquoi se sent-elle obligée de renouer le contact, alors ?

« Où est-ce que tu étais tout ce temps ? »

La surdouée voit l'effort que cela lui a coûté de dire ça. Sa rivale ferme les yeux un instant, lâche ses mots dans un souffle lourd, difficile et à présent, attend calmement sa réponse. Un instant, l'adolescente aurait voulu qu'un client arrive et les dérange pour qu'elle ait l'occasion de partir sans lui répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? »

Ses sourcils bruns se froncent avec méfiance. Alors qu'un soupir épuisé lui répond.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile d'avoir une réponse de ta part ? »

Coupable, elle finit par céder. Les récents évènements l'ont vraiment marquée, la rendant encore plus méfiante et moins amicale qu'avant.

« Je devais régler quelques petites affaires…familiales. Mais pour l'instant, tout va bien et je suis rentrée pour de bon…chez les Trager. »

« Tu vis toujours avec Kyle ? »

C'est maintenant aux sourcils de la blonde de se plisser. Jessi retient sa respiration, hésitante face à la vérité. Elle opte pour l'affirmation car, après tout, sa réponse ne serait qu'un demi-mensonge, vu que les Trager n'ont pas encore annoncé leur verdict.

« Oui. »

Amanda lève les yeux au ciel, embêtée. Ce qu'elle a cru imaginer en voyant franchir la silhouette de Jessi est donc fondé. Jessi est revenue. Elle est revenue dans cette ville, dans ce café, dans leur vie à tous et surtout dans celle de Kyle. Parfait ! Elle qui croyait passer une bonne journée, elle n'est pas déçue ! Cette guerre entre elles va reprendre et un sentiment désolant l'enveloppe tout à coup.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit lorsqu'on était toutes les deux dans l'appartement de Nate ? »

« Je m'en souviens. »

Leurs yeux se provoquent sans ciller. Une lutte vient d'être reprise. Un combat qui va continuer à se poursuivre un très long moment, peut-être même bien au-delà. Elles le savent toutes les deux que l'amitié ne peut pas exister entre elles. Ce sont des ennemies naturelles ayant le même homme dans leur cœur. Un cœur pour deux femmes.

« Je suppose que tu as profité de mon absence. »

Et le problème est que Kyle se trouve être une personne qui les aime toutes les deux. D'une façon différente, mais autant sincère l'une que l'autre. C'est juste un garçon trop gentil et dévoué pour n'aimer qu'un seul être sur Terre.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais le récupérer honnêtement, alors pourquoi je t'attaquerais par derrière maintenant ? »

« Parce que Kyle était malheureux et que tu as certainement voulu le consoler. J'ai raison ? »

Amanda sent l'agacement la prendre.

« Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu, mais… »

« Mais… ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu de mon aide. »

Jessi s'apprête à continuer ses questions lorsque les pupilles déçues et tristes de sa rivale la frappent. Elle dit la vérité. Une vérité qu'elle a du mal à accepter. Une révélation qui, contrairement à la serveuse lui réchauffe le cœur et la rassure. Ainsi donc, Kyle n'a pas voulu la mêler à cette situation. Qu'a-t-il fait pour l'éloigner ? Elle n'en sait rien, mais se promet d'aller le lui demander plus tard.

« Il ne pensait qu'à toi. »

En réalité, tout ce qui compte pour le moment est cette impression délicieuse qui emplit son âme.

« Mais maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

La guerre, malgré tout, vient d'être signée.

* * *

« Regarde qui voilà…Miss « je me fais la malle » et je reviens comme si de rien n'était. Cette fille est trop bizarre. T'en penses quoi ?»

La voix aigüe d'Hillary enveloppe totalement le local dès qu'elle en franchit la porte. La blonde plantureuse ne peut s'empêcher de commenter tout ce qu'elle voit et pense. Après tout, vu son envie de faire du journalisme télévisuel, c'est un trait de caractère qui lui va bien. Pourtant…Ce n'est pas ce que pense le garçon qui l'accompagne en remarquant de nombreuses paires d'yeux qui se sont pointées vers eux lorsqu'ils sont entrés au Rack. Plus discret, tu mourrais…

« Declan ! Allez, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette fille ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles aussi fort ?

Son amie met ses mains sur ses hanches, prête à le gronder.

« Pour qu'elle nous entende, évidemment ! »

Le garçon lève les yeux au ciel fatigué de l'entendre lui casser les tympans et laisse ensuite son regard virer sur la silhouette silencieuse de Jessi en train de lire un livre tout en buvant un café. Celle-ci ne semble pas avoir relevé leur présence. Les sourcils de Declan se froncent, peu habitué à cette réaction. L'ouïe de Jessi est aussi développée que celle de Kyle. Elle aurait dû les entendre. A moins qu'elle les ignore ou bien…

D'un mouvement rapide, il laisse la pauvre Hillary derrière lui et se dirige directement vers le double de son meilleur ami. Il veut vérifier quelque chose. Une sale impression qui vient de le traverser.

« Jessi ? »

Celle-ci relève lentement ses yeux vers celui qui, pour un très court laps de temps, a eu le titre de petit-ami officiel. Declan se reprend alors et fait un pas en arrière. Il s'est montré trop brusque en arrivant, il l'admet. Toutefois revoir Jessi assise tranquillement à une table du Rack après tout ce temps a quelque chose de saisissant et d'inquiétant.

« Tu es revenue depuis quand ? »

Rien ne parait avoir changé. La jeune femme est identique à celle qu'il a vue la dernière fois. Les mêmes traits fatigués, le même visage pâle, le même regard, les mêmes capacités,…alors qu'elle est cette sensation ?

« Pas longtemps. »

« Dis…Jessi ? »

Elle boit une gorgée de son café tout en écoutant sa question d'un air nonchalant. On a l'impression que cette discussion l'embête plus que n'importe quoi.

« Tu es toujours la même, pas vrai ? »

« Tu trouves que j'ai changé ? »

Le garçon marmonne quelque chose et décide de s'asseoir en face d'elle pour parvenir à maintenir les normes d'une conversation. Embêté de voir que son interlocutrice lui répond par des questions, il sent un énervement le prendre. Veut-elle le provoquer jusqu'au bout ?

« Tu as entendu Hillary parler ? Parce qu'on aurait dit que tu étais sourde. Est-ce le cas ? »

« C'est quel genre de question, là ? »

« Une simple confirmation. »

Jessi voit le regard empreint de sérieux qui se fixe dans le sien. Elle croit y déceler une once d'appréhension. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle penserait qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle. Cette pensée fait sourire la jeune femme malgré elle.

« Bien sûr que je l'entends. Tout le monde l'a entendue. Et tu crois qu'avec mon ouïe je n'en serais pas capable ? Tu me sous-estimes tant que ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

Ses yeux la fuient d'un coup, ce qui l'intrigue encore plus. Que désire t-il vraiment entendre de sa bouche ? Jessi s'interroge. L'attitude de Declan ne fait rien pour la rassurer et il ne parait même pas le remarquer.

« Essaie de comprendre, Jessi. Tu pars du jour au lendemain alors que tu m'appelles durant la nuit pour aider les Trager qui sont, apparemment en danger…Et je te retrouve quelques jours plus tard à boire du café sans faire attention à quiconque. »

« Et tu en as forcément déduit que… ? »

« Qu'ils t'avaient fait quelque chose. »

Cette réponse la fige un instant. Elle contemple la posture sûre du fidèle ami de Kyle. Declan l'a surprise avec cette déclaration.

« Qui ça, « ils » ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi…Latnok, Cassidy. Kyle n'a rien voulu me dire de précis, mais je sais c'est que c'est après lui que tu en avais. »

Tout devient un instant plus clair dans l'esprit de Jessi et la petite lueur de joie qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux vient de redevenir terne. La réalisation lui fait mordre sa lèvre inférieure avec frustration.

« Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis la même Jessi et je ne ferais pas de mal aux Trager, ni à toi, ni même à ta copine à la voix de crécelle, ni à Kyle… »

Il en baisse les yeux face à la neutralité et au sérieux présents dans sa voix.

« Surtout pas à Kyle. »

Après tout, si elle est partie au cours de cette soirée c'est pour lui, pour le protéger, le venger. Tuer à sa place. Permettre à la lumière de survivre aux ténèbres.

« Je suppose que je dois te faire confiance. »

Le calme revient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle voit le garçon se lever et l'abandonner pour rejoindre son amie. Sans tarder, Jessi se replonge dans le livre qu'elle a entamé. Et même si, elle aurait désiré partir elle aussi, elle n'en fait rien. Contemplant sa montre, la jeune femme soupire. Elle a encore beaucoup de temps devant elle avant de rentrer à la maison et ne sait pas comment s'occuper. Fuir, n'a peut-être pas été la solution à tous ses problèmes ? Aurait-elle dû rester alors qu'ils décidaient de son avenir ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu écouter leur verdict directement ? Au moins, tout aurait été clair et elle ne pataugerait pas dans l'incertitude. S'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, ils auraient pu le lui dire instantanément, non ? Mais, elle a elle-même insisté pour leur laisser un temps de réflexion. Peut-être pour pouvoir sortir de cette maison où, après sa révélation, elle s'est mise à étouffer ? Peut-être pour entretenir cette once d'espoir minime qu'elle avait de pouvoir cohabiter au sein de la même famille que Kyle ?

Il y a tellement de raisons pour la retrouver assise, sirotant un café qui avait déjà refroidi depuis longtemps, lisant un livre dont elle ne connaissait même pas le titre, essayant de faire taire toutes les voix et les pensées qui accédaient à son esprit.

Jessi se contente de reprendre une gorgé de son café. Elle grimace de suite.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a aucune raison de rentrer, non ?

* * *

Lorsque les enfants de la famille Trager entrent au complet au Rack, ils passent inaperçus. Ou plus exactement de rares regards leurs sont lancés.

Celui d'Amanda, heureuse de voir Josh, son supérieur venir l'aider, souriante de voir la silhouette élancée de son amie Lori et surtout totalement comblée de reconnaître Kyle pénétrer dans son lieu de travail.

Celui d'Hillary, agacé d'avoir dû attendre sa meilleure amie aussi longtemps.

Celui de Declan, moins tranquille et rassuré que celui des deux jeunes femmes. Le garçon scrute les visages fermé de Josh, fatigué de Lori et pensif de Kyle. Il se retient de se retourner pour apercevoir la réaction de Jessi et se dit qu'il la connaîtra bien assez tôt de toute façon.

« Lori ! Tu es en retard ! »

La tension disparaît grâce à la voix exaltée de la journaliste.

« Excuse-moi…Nous avions une affaire de famille. »

Le sourire quelque peu hésitant de Lori apaise directement la colère fortuite de son amie qui lui montre une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et à lui expliquer. La musicienne obéit et s'assied à côté de Declan qui n'a toujours rien dit. Il observe Lori. Il la connaît par cœur et sait lorsqu'elle ne va pas bien.

« Bon, moi je prends mon service. »

Josh, de sa voix morose et un peu irritée, vient de les dépasser pour aller derrière le comptoir. On sent bien qu'il est énervé, contrarié et qu'il préfère se jeter dans le travail sans se confier. Kyle en a un sourire triste en le regardant partir ainsi, de mauvaise humeur.

« Kyle…Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

Son sourire triste vient de se transformer en un visage content en entendant la voix claire d'Amanda.

« Ce que tu veux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin que tu choisisses à ma place. »

« Vraiment ? »

La serveuse met ses doigts sur son menton, signe de réflexion. Son action fait sourire tendrement Kyle. C'est comme ci la présence rassurante de la jeune femme permet à ses doutes de s'envoler. C'est comme un bon bol d'air qui lui permet de respirer avec envie. Décidément, il se dit qu'il a bien fait de venir au Rack.

« Je vais te faire la surprise. Assieds-toi, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

« Merci, Amanda. »

Ils se sourient. Ils se comprennent sans mot.

C'est presque trop facile.

* * *

« Tu peux me dire ce que ça signifie ? »

La main de Declan attrape son bras pour l'emmener à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où Hillary et Lori sont en train de discuter. Kyle comprend que son ami veut avoir quelques explications, il n'aime après tout, pas être laissé pour compte. Et Kyle lui n'ont plus n'aime pas le laisser dans le flou après qu'il lui ait prouvé sa fidélité et sa dévotion à de nombreuses reprises.

« Jessi est revenue ! »

Il pointe du doigt la silhouette de la concernée qui fait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir et se tenir la plus immobile et la plus naturelle possible. Ils ne sont pas très loin d'elle, mais la vitre les sépare suffisamment pour l'instant. Kyle ose jeter un coup d'œil vers son double qui parait vouloir ignorer sa présence. Il revient à Declan.

« Je vais t'expliquer…Mais pas ici. »

C'est vrai qu'à observer les lieux, ils se sentent d'un coup à l'étroit. Dehors, Jessi poursuit sa lecture d'un regard vide, derrière le comptoir, Josh semble occupé à préparer un cocktail, entre les tables, la silhouette d'Amanda se balance et s'attarde le plus souvent à celle où deux vieilles amies entretiennent une conversation dont ils ne préfèrent pas connaître les détails. Kyle et Declan comprennent que le Rack n'est pas le lieu où les confidences sont souhaitées aujourd'hui.

« Amanda… »

Elle se retourne en souriant vers Kyle.

« Tu peux me préparer ma surprise à emporter ?

* * *

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Kyle et Declan sont sortis si vite ? »

Hillary étant partie à l'instant, Lori en profite pour s'approcher du comptoir où son amie nettoie quelques verres elle est à peine étonnée de la question posée. Elle a bien dû constater son air ahuri lorsque les deux garçons ont quitté le local. Quelques mois de ça, elle aurait été autant intriguée que son amie, mais les choses ont évolué maintenant. Les secrets ne sont plus d'actualité. La vérité est seule parole.

« Ils ont sûrement des choses à régler qui ne nous concernent pas. Autrement, ils seraient restés ici. »

Amanda ne parait pas être satisfaite de cette réponse, mais s'en contente. Après tout, Lori aussi ne semble pas dans la confidence et elle n'allait pas l'en blâmer.

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins m'expliquer pourquoi Josh tire une tête pareille ? »

Lori examine alors le profil gauche de son frère occupé avec un client. C'est vrai qu'il ne se montre pas particulièrement joyeux. Ce qui est grave. Ce qui est même contraire à son habitude. La musicienne plisse des yeux en repensant à la scène qui s'est déroulée il y a quelques heures dans leur salon.

« C'est sûrement à cause du départ d'Andy. Il ne le digère toujours pas. »

L'artiste se force à sourire malgré tout pour essayer d'apaiser toutes les interrogations de son amie.

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Et elle réussit.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je suis la clairvoyance même ! »

Amanda rit discrètement en voyant le visage fièrement relevé de Lori lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots. Elle se sent d'un coup un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir sa force et d'essayer de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en avait aucun.

« Ca, ça me ferait mal ! Si tu es la clairvoyance, alors moi, je suis… »

Totalement tranquillisée par l'intervention sarcastique de Josh dans leur conversation, la blonde glousse. Elle adore voir ces deux là se chamailler, même si elle ne l'a jamais ouvertement déclaré. Enfant unique, elle n'a pas cette chance, mais le compense bien avec toutes ses altercations avec sa mère.

«…un abruti. »

La serveuse décide de les laisser discuter entre eux et part servir un client fraichement arrivé.

Les deux Trager se regardent alors et ne disent plus rien. Un silence embarrassé naît. Ils n'ont plus de public à éblouir, ils n'ont plus à faire semblant. Soudain Lori décide de briser l'atmosphère tendue d'une manière maladroite après tout, elle sait ce que son petit frère ressent, car elle ressent la même chose.

« Josh, moi aussi je m'en veux. »

Le garçon ne répond pas spécialement à sa question, mais, par réflexe, laisse son regard vagabonder sur Jessi qui n'a toujours pas bougé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à savoir une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Une idée lui vient alors en voyant son visage prendre un rictus dégoûté en avalant son café.

« Est-ce que tu peux lui apporter ça ? »

Lori, surprise, prend le café tendu dans ses mains. Le liquide, même au travers de la tasse, lui réchauffe les doigts. Elle constate que Josh, malgré son air boudeur et fâché essaie de faire des efforts pour rétablir la situation. La jeune femme doit admettre que c'est un bon moyen pour entamer le dialogue avec Jessi et elle soupire, agacée qu'il ait eu cette bonne idée avant elle.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'aller le lui apporter ? »

Offusqué, il réplique du tac au tac.

« Je suis très occupé, moi ! Et toi, tu sembles t'ennuyer grandement ! »

« Ok, ok…J'y vais. »

Elle est sur le point de partir, mais se retourne et s'adresse à son frère.

« Est-ce que je lui dis que c'est de ta part ? »

« Dis-lui que c'est un cadeau de la maison. »

* * *

Elle sursaute à peine lorsqu'elle voit un café se matérialiser juste devant ses yeux. Le sourire de Lori la rassure un peu quant à son intention. Cela n'a pas l'air d'un geste mesquin, mais plutôt d'un pas amical vers elle. Jessi prend le café que la musicienne lui offre.

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est pas de moi. C'est un cadeau de la maison. Josh a remarqué que ton café te faisait grimacer. »

« C'est parce qu'il est froid. Je suis là depuis longtemps. »

Assise l'une en face de l'autre, Lori ne parvient pourtant pas à la regarder fixement sans broncher. Mal à l'aise, elle jette un regard par la vitre pour voir Josh en train de les épier, puis repéré, faire semblant d'être occupé. Cette action la réjouit et elle reprend courage.

« Le café, c'est un cadeau de Josh. Et ma contribution à moi, c'est de te l'avoir apporté. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça. »

Jessi, en contradiction avec ses propos, boit la boisson qu'on vient de lui offrir avec reconnaissance. Le liquide chaud réchauffe rapidement son corps.

« Mais si Jessi, on l'est. On est obligé de faire ainsi lorsqu'on a tort. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas tort. »

Il y a quelque chose d'énervant et de démoralisant à entendre le timbre de voix si résignée et calme de la femme sans nombril. Quelque chose qui tortille le cœur culpabilisant de Lori désireuse de s'excuser plus platement, mais qui, face à cette fille abattue sent les forces lui manquer. Bizarre, cette sensation ne se serait jamais manifestée il y a quelques semaines, elle en est persuadée.

« On n'arrête pas de douter de toi. »

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé, ce n'est pas étonnant. »

Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

« C'est très étonnant ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de croire que si je doute de toi, c'est que je le fais exprès. C'est juste que… »

« Tu repenses au coup que je t'ai donné. »

Sa tête se baisse malgré elle à ce souvenir. Son agression. Le moment où elle a eu si peur de sortir de chez elle, de rencontrer des gens. L'instant, où en se contemplant devant le miroir, elle voyait son énorme bleu qui gâchait son si fin et délicat visage. Cette vision d'elle blessée, faible, craintive, ne s'effacera jamais, elle en a conscience.

« Non, cela n'a plus rien à voir. C'est du passé, Jessi. »

Les yeux de la surdouée contemplent sa « sœur » adoptive avec stupéfaction. Un sourire doux et compatissant se manifeste sur les lèvres de Lori.

« Il faut que tu rentres à la maison maintenant. On veut toujours de toi, tu sais… »

* * *

**J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires :p**

**Kingaaa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je salue tous mes lecteurs en leur souhaitant une bonne lecture ! )**

**Kingaaa.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

Il a suffit d'un pas pour qu'elle sente le sol se dérober sous elle. Il a suffit de si peu pour que la terre bouge et la fasse presque s'écrouler. Si peu pour un être qui a pourtant quelque chose de si exceptionnel en lui. La vie lui parut très grotesque tout à coup.

Jessi vient de pénétrer dans le couloir de son ancien appartement. Ses longues heures de réflexion au Rack ont fini par la porter jusqu'ici. Chose étrange car depuis qu'elle a appris la vérité sur la mort de Sarah, elle n'a remis les pieds ici qu'une seule fois.

Tout a pourtant commencé dans ce couloir quelconque.

Leur premier appartement. A elle et à sa mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme a eu l'impression rassurante d'être en sécurité et de pouvoir crier au monde entier qu'elle était choyée, qu'elle avait une famille. Cette rencontre avec Sarah avait été sa bouffée d'air. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Son oxygène.

Son pas progresse lentement, mais décidément. Elle ne compte pas se détourner de son chemin et suit sa route le cœur tremblant, mais battant. Il en faut plus que ces mauvais souvenirs pour l'atteindre. Il en faut plus que le souvenir de ce meurtre dans l'appartement voisin du sien. Un instant, elle en doute et sent les larmes lui monter en s'arrêtant juste devant la porte ayant appartenue à Cassidy. L'endroit où celui-ci a tué sa seule et véritable famille et, en même temps, sa dernière source de bonheur et de liberté.

Essayant de canaliser sa rage et sa culpabilité, elle se donne mentalement un peu de cran pour affronter les pas suivants. Il ne faut plus qu'elle s'attarde sur l'appartement de leur ennemi elle l'a de toute façon inspecté de fond en comble pour trouver des indices concernant sa cachette. Aucun n'a été retrouvé. Mais cela ne l'a pas arrêté pour autant.

La femme sans nombril continue toujours sa route et s'arrête finalement devant la porte de son ancien chez-soi. Une vague de désespoir l'empêche presque de respirer. C'est la seconde fois qu'elle vient ici depuis la découverte de cet assassinat. La première a été faite dans la précipitation après avoir quitté Kyle dans l'urgence. Cela avait été bref, hâtif comme un geste enragé. Mais, maintenant, tout est différent. Elle inspire difficilement et fixe la porte décidée. Elle entre tel un courant d'air dans la pièce.

Rien n'a changé. Les meubles sont à la même place sauf que la poussière les a quelque peu ensevelis. L'ambiance est la même que lorsqu'elle est venue la première fois. Une vague de nostalgie la cloue sur place et lui fait couler des larmes silencieuses le long des joues. Jessi se rend compte à quel point elle est seule juste à cet unique instant.

L'air lourd de la pièce qui n'avait pas été aérée depuis des jours, la fait suffoquer. Ses sanglots forment une boule dans sa gorge sèche. Son appartement est à peine éclairé par la lumière du jour, mais la majorité est plongée dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux n'ont pas été tirés. Tout n'est que silence et obscurité. Un peu comme elle. Ironiquement, elle pourrait dire qu'elle était véritablement chez elle, que cet endroit représentait à merveille ce qu'elle était. Froide. Morbide. Seule. Abandonnée du monde. Triste…Affreusement triste.

Elle ne peut s'arrêter de sangloter, elle en a besoin pour vider toute cette tension qui s'est accumulée en elle. La nuit dernière, pleurant devant Kyle, ne lui a pas suffit. Plusieurs nuits ne suffiront pas pour évacuer toute cette souffrance. Le temps armera son âme de tous coups, mais pour l'instant, la jeune fille se permet de pleurer toutes ses larmes qu'elle s'est refusé de verser les jours de la poursuite de Cassidy. Ce moment dans sa vie où elle a décidé de sacrifier ses sentiments humains les plus chers pour pouvoir accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Et pour tuer quelqu'un, le plus important est de ne rien ressentir, de se déconnecter de la réalité pour avoir assez de courage pour accomplir n'importe quel péché. Et même après toutes ses tentatives, ses efforts, elle n'a pas réussi à tuer le frère de Kyle.

A travers sa vision remplie de larmes, Jessi remarque tout de même un détail qui lui fait rater un battement. Sur la table de la cuisine est posée une enveloppe d'une blancheur immaculée. D'un pas rapide, elle marche vers elle et la prend en main, la reconnaissant. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'elle ose enfin en sortir une lettre. Ses yeux se remettent à pleurer de plus belle.

Sa confession.

Elle a écrit cette lettre le soir même de sa disparition. Quelques instants à peine après avoir abandonné Kyle et juré de le protéger. Elle porte d'une main grelottante cette lettre à son cœur qui ne peut s'empêcher de bondir dans sa poitrine d'un rythme effréné.

Sa dernière déclaration.

Cela aurait dû être les derniers mots qu'elle aurait offerts au monde. Les dernières paroles sensées après le meurtre qu'elle était persuadée de commettre. Sa lucidité. Sa réalité. Son amour de la vie. Son envie de retranscrire des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours. Tout s'est retrouvé dans ces quelques lignes et qu'elle espérait secrètement que quelqu'un découvre. Que Kyle découvre. Jessi sait que lui seul aurait pu trouver cette lettre mais elle avait demandé à Tomas Foss de persuader le génie de ne pas venir ici. Ce qui semble être arrivé… Car cette lettre est restée à l'exact emplacement où elle l'avait déposée. Personne ne paraissait l'avoir ni touchée, ni effleurée…

Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-elle laissée là, si visible, à portée de main alors qu'elle ne désirait pas qu'on la découvre… ?

Jessi s'abstient de relire les lignes qu'elle a écrites précédemment. Elle ne veut plus revoir ces mots souffrants sur cette feuille, n'aspire pas à revoir les marques sèches des larmes qu'elle a versées en se confessant. Sûre de sa décision, la jeune femme remet sa lettre dans son enveloppe non sans un regard abattu. Elle sait que c'est du passé, mais une émotion inquiétante la gagne. Elle ne veut pas jeter cette lettre. Elle ne veut pas la lire, l'ouvrir, ne veut pas que quiconque la trouve, mais…elle ne peut se résoudre à la déchirer. Ce serait comme si ce qu'elle avait écrit n'avait plus d'importance. Et que le monde n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'elle cachait au fond de son cœur torturé.

Jessi ne peut pas rayer tout ce qui compte pour elle. Pas encore. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle scrute les alentours et soupire rassurée en repérant le lieu idéal pour pouvoir cacher son trésor à l'abri des regards. Un simple tiroir. Une cachette des plus banales, mais elle lui suffit. Si quelqu'un la trouve, c'est qu'il aura pénétré en ce lieu sans sa permission, se sera aventuré dans cet espace personnel et par chance (ou malchance) aura retrouvé, après avoir fouillé, cette fameuse lettre.

Jessi pousse un soupir résigné. Elle laisse au destin la clé de ses souvenirs.

D'un pas plus serein, elle quitte son appartement froid et désert pour rejoindre la maison chaleureuse et peuplée de sa nouvelle « famille ».

* * *

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Le profil droit de Declan est concentré sur la route qu'il prend sans en connaître la destination. Il attend les instructions de son meilleur ami qui est resté trop silencieux selon lui. Après être sorti du Rack, il a pris le volant et cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il conduisait en espérant que Kyle lui dirait où ils se dirigeaient vraiment. Pourtant, celui-ci s'obstinait à rester muet.

« Alors, tu ne me dis pas où on va ? »

Le conducteur jette un regard furtif vers son copilote, qui n'a toujours pas dédaigné répondre. Il constate alors son air absent, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Énervé, il appuie d'un geste brusque sur la pédale de frein. La voiture s'arrête d'un mouvement sec et provoque le réveil total de Kyle, qui suite à ça, lance un regard plein d'incompréhension à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi ? Regarde où on est, Kyle ! »

Ils ont quitté la ville sans qu'il ne le remarque. L'horizon semble désert. Les routes vides. Tout à coup, le génie tente de reprendre pied et agite sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour se la vider. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé ?

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Le timbre de voix de Declan se calme en voyant l'air déconcerté de son interlocuteur. Kyle est embrouillé, hanté par quelque chose et cela le met en colère de ne pas savoir de quoi il en retourne. Est-ce à cause de Jessi ? Est-ce encore à cause de Latnok ?

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne le sais même pas toi-même, pas vrai ? »

Il a toujours voulu l'aider et l'a maintes fois prouvé. Pourquoi son ami s'obstinait-il à toujours garder des secrets ? Le garçon ne désire pas voir Kyle porter toutes les souffrances du monde sur son dos. Parce que c'est ainsi que fonctionne une amitié, enfin d'après ce qu'il en savait…

« Je suis désolé. Je réfléchissais. »

« Dis-moi à quoi. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. »

« Jessi est revenue. »

A en entendre le ton de sa voix, il ne parvient pas à déceler clairement si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Bien sûr que Jessi a changé depuis sa première apparition, a trouvé un certain équilibre au sein des Trager, auprès de Kyle, mais il y a un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui lui échappe toujours. La relation entre ces deux êtres lui semble souvent à des années lumières de ce que lui-même vit et a toujours vécu. Peut-il réellement comprendre ce qui torture les esprits de ces deux là ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit directement ? Cela va faire des semaines que tu la cherches. »

Il en soupire lourdement.

« Elle m'a appelé hier et je l'ai retrouvée sur le toit de notre école…en sang. »

« En sang ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent plus qu'à la normale en entendant cette déclaration. Bien qu'il se doutait que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver, l'entendre de la bouche dépitée de Kyle avait de quoi le faire sursauter.

« Elle a retrouvé Cassidy. »

« Vraiment ? Mais alors… »

Il ose à peine regarder Kyle en face, mais a cette vérité sur le bout de la langue. Declan ferme les yeux et canalise sa stupéfaction.

« Alors elle l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence règne soudainement et semble clore de ce fait cette question. La respiration du génie s'accélère brusquement et ses yeux verts virevoltent vers son chauffeur avec colère. Celui-ci n'a jamais vu une expression telle qu'il la lui présente maintenant. Le visage de Kyle a toujours eu des traits bienveillants, naïfs, pensifs et curieux. C'était un visage qui aimait le monde et ses habitants. Un être qui protégeait ses amis et sa famille. Une personne exceptionnelle qui était capable d'accomplir des choses les plus inimaginables qu'il était donné de voir. Mais les traits chaleureux de Kyle venaient de se transformer en une fureur indescriptible qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir et cela le choque profondément.

« Jessi n'est pas une meurtrière, tu entends ? »

Le garçon a l'impression que quelque chose vient de se briser en Kyle.

« Je t'interdis de penser ça ! »

Que quelque chose vient irrémédiablement de disparaître. De changer…

« C'est Cassidy, l'assassin ! »

Et à y regarder de plus près, Declan a la sensation que c'est Kyle lui-même…

* * *

La flamme s'agite devant ses pupilles alors qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de l'éviter. Le feu s'affole et, comme hypnotisée, la jeune femme ne parvient pas, même pour une seconde, à le quitter du regard. Ce même éclat qui lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Kyle. Jessi se remémore parfaitement cet instant mythique et mystérieux où rien qu'ayant entrevu de manière inexacte les traits du garçon quelque chose… inconsciemment … s'est enflammé en elle. Et depuis, la flamme brûle toujours dans ses prunelles vertes lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit.

« Jessi, tu ne manges pas ? »

La surdouée semble se réveiller de son état pensif à l'annonce de son nom. En quelques secondes, elle arrive parfaitement à se situer, à se souvenir de ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant que ses souvenirs ne viennent la perturber.

« Si. »

Ses yeux croisent ceux un brin anxieux de Kyle juste en face d'elle.

« C'est délicieux. »

Ils sont en train de dîner tous ensemble. A une table soigneusement garnie de bons plats et de hauts chandeliers. Un vrai repas de famille. Comme s'ils fêtaient tous quelque chose ce soir. Comme s'ils faisaient tous partie d'une chose unique.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes de manger, Kyle ? »

C'est maintenant au garçon de relever les yeux vers Nicole pour répondre. Lui aussi, semble s'être égaré dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Lui aussi parait s'être perdu dans les flammes du chandelier qui s'embrasaient devant ses pupilles. Lui et Jessi siégeaient en face l'un de l'autre et étaient séparés par cette bougie qui s'enflammait dans leurs regards alors qu'ils la contemplaient. Il s'avérait qu'ils repensaient à la même évidence au même moment.

Leur rencontre.

Nicole plisse quelque peu ses fins sourcils en jetant tour à tour des regards en direction de Jessi puis, de Kyle. Elle se sent mal à l'aise, comme si elle venait d'interrompre un moment particulier entre eux. D'un coup, l'ambiance agréable et chaude de la pièce se transforme en moiteur gênante et perturbante. La mère de famille sent l'angoisse la prendre d'un coup lorsqu'elle continue sa contemplation de la table.

Stephen mange tout en se disputant avec Lori au sujet de son petit-ami. Et bien qu'agacée, elle ne se laisse pas démonter si facilement et a réponse à toutes remarques désobligeantes de son père. Josh, quant à lui, semble totalement obnubilé par son assiette, curieux de découvrir de quoi est fait le nouveau plat qu'a concocté sa mère. Kyle et Jessi ne disent rien, mais ne quittent pas des yeux la flamme émanant de la bougie…

Un instant, la psychologue se sent étrangère à ce spectacle. Comme si elle était l'unique personne à avoir remarqué la tension qui émanait de ces étranges adolescents. Elle se sent seule d'avoir à affronter cela sans l'aide de son mari, ni de ses enfants. Parfois, elle aurait aimé que son sens de l'observation ne soit pas si développé et pouvoir ainsi, faire comme les autres en appréciant l'instant sans se faire de soucis. Malheureusement, elle ne peut rester de marbre devant ce qu'elle constate juste à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Donnez-moi votre avis sur cette nouvelle recette ! »

Sa voix brusque et tendue réveille tous les résidents qui arrêtent leur activité. Nicole semble respirer plus vite et son cœur s'agite en elle. Kyle l'entend. Jessi l'écoute. Ils viennent de comprendre que leur « mère » adoptive n'est pas tranquille et ils en comprennent immédiatement la raison.

Eux.

« Nicole, ta cuisine est toujours appétissante et originale. »

Les yeux émeraude de Kyle parviennent à calmer les battements de son cœur. Discrètement, elle soupire soulagée.

« C'est vrai. Et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de vrai repas. »

Jessi semble faire autant d'efforts que son double, qu'elle remarque d'un coup soucieux et qu'elle déteste voir ainsi. Elle sait que Nicole ne veut pas d'une « relation » sous son toit, qu'elle ne désire pas voir se concrétiser quelque chose qui est pourtant si évident, mais…c'est parfois difficile de se retenir. Etre constamment sur ses gardes a quelque chose d'éreintant et il y a des jours où elle aimerait avoir la possibilité de se reposer.

La jeune femme pense y arriver ici. Dans cette maison que Kyle chérit tant et qu'elle est persuadée d'aimer aussi. Elle se sent si reconnaissante qu'ils l'acceptent après tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, comblée de ne pas être obligée de quitter ce foyer pour un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aimerait pouvoir exprimer sa reconnaissance, mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Merci. »

Est-ce suffisant ?

Les yeux noisette de Nicole s'éclairent d'un sourire, heureux de ce remerciement. Jessi s'autorise un petit sourire elle aussi en voyant l'effet que pouvait produire un seul mot. Les battements de la blonde ont repris un rythme régulier et sa silhouette crispée semble s'être totalement détendue.

Rien qu'un geste. Rien qu'un mot. Rien que si peu pour changer.

Que fallait-il encore faire pour pouvoir mériter sa place dans cette maison ? Pour pouvoir tranquilliser l'esprit de sa « mère »? Jessi jette un coup d'œil à la flamme qui s'agite toujours devant elle, mais n'ose pas regarder son alter ego silencieux depuis un moment. Jessi sait que Nicole ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche de Kyle, du moins, pas en étant dans cette maison.

Mais le peut-elle vraiment ?

* * *

C'est devenu un rituel pour lui de venir se coucher à cet endroit pour réfléchir, et même dormir. Sa baignoire a toujours eu un effet tranquillisant sur son organisme. Sa tête reposée de toutes pensées négatives, Kyle tente de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de s'endormir. En effet, cela fait plusieurs nuits qu'il a eu un sommeil agité, du départ et de la disparition de Jessi jusqu'à son retour. Tout son univers tourne toujours autour d'elle et parfois, il ose à peine se l'avouer, cela lui met les piles à plat comme on dit.

Les Trager ont accepté le retour de son double dans leur maison, ils l'ont recueillie (encore une fois) et, Kyle en a l'intime conviction, ils essayeront dorénavant de la protéger de ses démons. La vérité concernant la mort de Sarah leur a tous ouvert les yeux. Et lui aussi sera là, à garder un œil sur elle comme toujours.

Il sent que c'est son rôle. Qu'il est le seul en mesure de réellement saisir la complexité du comportement de Jessi. Celle-ci a eu moins de chance que lui, d'abord manipulée par Madacorp, puis par son « père » qui lui demandait des choses que son corps n'était pas toujours apte à accomplir, abandonnée par Sarah, trompée par son meurtrier… En y réfléchissant avec plus d'attention, le jeune prodige a l'impression que le monde s'était tout naturellement acharné sur elle.

Il ne veut plus que cela arrive. Il est prêt à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour préserver Jessi et l'éloigner d'un quelconque danger.

_« Il se soucie seulement d'elle. »_

Les paroles prononcées par Cassidy ce jour là n'arrêtent pas de résonner dans sa tête. Son frère…pressentait-il ce qui allait être semé dans son cœur ? Jessi a toujours été importante pour lui, a toujours eu une place unique dans sa vie. Elle lui était indispensable, il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Auparavant, il avoue avoir pensé être son soutien, son seul rempart contre autrui. A présent, Kyle prend conscience de la véritable place de la jeune femme au sein de son existence. Ils forment un équilibre. Équilibre souvent fragile et mis à rudes épreuves, mais une stabilité qu'aucune autre n'est en mesure d'égaler.

« Kyle, tu ne dors pas ? »

Le garçon sursaute en voyant la silhouette de la personne à laquelle il était justement en train de penser apparaître devant lui. Hésitante, la surdouée marche doucement dans sa direction. Elle pose alors sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Ses grands yeux émeraude paraissent inquiets.

« Tu vas bien Kyle ? »

Celui-ci a du mal à s'orienter et à réaliser ce qui se passe. Était-il trop absorbé par ses raisonnements qu'il s'en est déconnecté du monde ? Si l'on en croit le visage soucieux de l'adolescente qui le regarde, il doit avoir l'air totalement perdu. Il décide de se relever et de sortir de sa baignoire pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et remettre ses idées en place. Jessi le contemple faire intriguée.

« Tu…es réveillée ? Il est pourtant très tard. »

Elle en baisse la tête, préoccupée.

« Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je suis venue ici par ce que je sentais que tu étais perturbé. »

« Moi, perturbé, comment ça ? »

Kyle lui fait face et plisse son front intéressé et surpris par cette révélation. Les doigts de la jeune fille se tortillent nerveusement et elle fait son maximum pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« J'ai cette impression depuis le dîner. C'est à cause de ce que peut penser Nicole ? »

Il est pris de court, mais saute sur cette opportunité pour éloigner Jessi de la véritable raison pour laquelle sa présence le déboussole. Il préfère qu'elle ne sache pas réellement que quelque chose de beaucoup plus déroutant le tourmente.

« Oui, c'est à cause de ça. »

Elle a un léger hoquet d'étonnement. Peut-être perçoit-elle le mensonge ? Après tout, ils sont doués dans de nombreux domaines, dont celui-là. Néanmoins, l'adolescente chasse cette pensée aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Elle sent bien que Kyle est mal à l'aise et elle ne veut plus l'embêter avec ses questions. En réalité, elle est là dans un autre but.

« Kyle… »

Doucement, elle fait un pas vers lui, puis un autre, puis encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte presque à son visage. Ils sont proches. Sur la même longueur d'onde. Contemplant la même lueur dans leurs yeux respectifs. Ils sont là comme le reflet l'un de l'autre. Complets.

« Merci. »

Et tout le reste importe peu.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Kingaaa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Cela a duré longtemps, pourtant, je suis revenue :p**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires:)**

**Kingaaa**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai l'impression de te voir vagabonder dans la maison en pleine nuit. »

Les traits bienveillants de Nicole lui redonnent d'un coup le sourire aux lèvres. Toute son angoisse disparaît peu à peu et son cœur se réchauffe en constatant que la femme se trouvant juste en face d'elle s'inquiète pour sa santé, comme une mère…comme une mère qu'elle n'avait malheureusement plus. Repenser soudainement à Sarah lui voile le visage d'un affreux souvenir et elle s'empresse de masquer son trouble le plus discrètement possible.

« Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers jours, mais c'est certainement parce que j'ai du mal à me réhabituer au fait de rester au même endroit pendant autant d'heures. »

La psychologue invite l'adolescente à s'asseoir sur la chaise spécialement destinée à tous ses patients. Un sentiment de nostalgie envahit Jessi en se rappelant qu'elle a rencontré Nicole pour la première fois parce qu'elle était sa patiente. Les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment de ce point de vue.

« Tu n'es pas ma patiente, Jessi. Tu es bien plus pour moi maintenant et j'espère que tu le sais. »

La femme sans nombril sent presque son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine tellement il est heureux d'entendre ça. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de déclaration spontanée. Elle ne s'attendait plus vraiment à rien.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'en parlerais un jour… »

Jessi pointe ses pupilles interrogatrices vers la silhouette quelque peu mal à l'aise. Celle-ci semble chercher ses mots, fait surprenant venant d'elle. La jeune femme ne parvient pas vraiment à saisir de quoi Nicole est en train de lui parler.

« De ce que tu avais vécu lorsque tu as découvert la raison de la disparition de Sarah. »

Son cœur s'agite. Ses poumons manquent d'air tout à coup. Ses yeux s'ouvrent plus qu'à la normale en réalisant ce à quoi la psychologue voulait accéder.

Ce souvenir. Ce terrible souvenir…

Le meurtre de sa mère. Sa culpabilité de n'avoir rien vu, rien pu faire pour la sauver. Le cœur de sa mère qui l'appelle et qu'elle n'entend pas...Ce cœur qui s'est finalement arrêté sans qu'elle ne dédaigne le sauver…Non, elle ne voulait plus y revenir. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas après sa confrontation avec Cassidy, surtout pas face à la faiblesse qu'elle a eue de ne pas réussir à venger sa propre mère et le tuer.

Nicole voulait-elle lui infliger ça ? Voulait-elle lui faire revivre cette souffrance encore et encore ? Dans quel but… ?

« Mais je comprends que tu ne l'aies pas fait, Jessi. »

Son esprit se tranquillise alors en regardant le visage si dévasté de sa mère de substitution. Jessi comprend que celle-ci n'a jamais voulu lui faire le moindre mal, au contraire…Nicole se sent coupable, tout comme elle le fait depuis trop longtemps.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies dû affronter ça toute seule. »

Elle répond presque du tac au tac.

« Je n'étais pas seule, Kyle était avec moi. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Nicole sourit timidement. La réponse précipitée de Jessi l'a touchée. Voir son attachement pour Kyle lui faisait plaisir, mais en même temps…

« Et à ce propos…»

Lui rendait la tâche un peu plus compliquée.

* * *

« Tu es venu me voir ? »

L'endroit était désert. Sale. Certainement peuplé de rats et de vieux insectes. Ce lieu était pourtant une des meilleures cachettes que Foss ait pu trouver depuis très longtemps. Personne ne le dérangerait ici et de ce fait, il pouvait être tranquille pour quelques temps. Cependant, Kyle eut un mouvement de recul devant l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'y dégageait.

« Je voulais vous voir, mais j'avoue… »

Le jeune homme inspecte les lieux avec méfiance et un brin de dégoût.

« Que je m'attendais à mieux cette fois. »

Foss le regarde posément.

« C'est un endroit idéal pour nous rencontrer. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Le jeune prodige contemple le visage empreint de sérieux de son protecteur. Pourquoi voulait-il le voir ? Tout a pourtant été dit auparavant entre eux, tout réglé. Des nombreux jours se sont écoulés depuis le retour de Jessi et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. N'est-ce pas là, justement la raison qui le poussait à venir voir Tomas Foss ? Lui, si peu habitué à ce que tout aille pour le mieux, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à faire face à cette réalité. Elle lui paraissait trop belle…irréelle.

« Tout se passe bien ? »

« Tu voulais prendre de mes nouvelles ? »

« Non…enfin… »

Tom sourit de manière assez sarcastique devant l'air indécis de l'adolescent. Celui- ci pouvait avoir des attitudes qui surprenaient toujours son mentor, à son grand regret parfois. Difficile de savoir ce que ce garçon avait réellement dans la tête malgré le temps qu'ils ont passé à s'entraider.

« Tout est sous contrôle. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'instant. Latnok nous laisse en paix. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait de…Cassidy ? »

Le visage de l'homme face à lui le fait un peu frémir. Une sorte de détermination cruelle passe sur ses traits. Un air froid, tel celui d'un professionnel accomplissant la moindre mission sans ciller. Foss, bien qu'homme dévoué à sa tâche, avait ses parts sombres comme chacun. Une souffrance cachée sous un masque d'impassibilité et de devoir.

« Je me suis occupé de lui. »

Kyle sourit peiné.

« Je suis désolé de vous mettre dans ce genre de situation. »

Tom fixe Kyle sans dire un mot. Tout à coup, il se sent étrangement triste sans qu'il ne le démontre. Pourquoi est-ce que ce prodige n'a pas plus de possibilité pour aider le monde ? Pourquoi quelqu'un au potentiel aussi extraordinaire est obligé de continuellement s'éloigner de son but premier ? L'objectif en créant Kyle était de faire progresser le monde, de le rendre meilleur, plus beau, plus simple. Cependant, pourquoi cela ne se concrétisait pas ? Ou du moins à une vitesse si lente, pratiquement indétectable ?

« Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup. »

Ils avaient tant travaillé ensemble et parfois, il se sent plein de remords en constatant que rien n'a vraiment changé, malgré l'évolution de certaines de ses capacités. Mais à quoi bon avoir un pouvoir aussi grand si ce n'est pour aider l'humanité toute entière ?

« Mais je veux protéger Jessi quoi qu'il arrive. »

Un pouvoir que Kyle ne consacrait pourtant qu'à une seule personne…

Quel gâchis.

« J'ai compris, Kyle, mais je vais tout de même te donner un dernier conseil. »

Le génie hausse un sourcil intrigué, à l'écoute. Bien que souvent en désaccord avec son protecteur, ses conseils ont toujours été très instructifs et il regrette parfois de ne pas les avoir suivis.

« Peu importe ce que tu fais pour la protéger, tu n'y arriveras jamais de cette façon. Crois-moi, je suis passé par là, je sais ce que ça fait de se voiler la face. »

* * *

Il sentait qu'il la trouverait ici à cette heure. Il connaissait ses goûts et était, dès lors, persuadé qu'elle avait commandé un café au lait et qu'elle y avait mis un sucre. Le jeune homme, en tenant compte de l'heure qu'il est à présent, sait également que Lori est déjà arrivée quasi à la moitié de sa tasse. Il la connaît par cœur, après tout. Ses habitudes. Ses préférences. Ses humeurs. Elle n'est plus vraiment un mystère à ses yeux. Toutefois, si cela avait été vraiment le cas, elle ne se détacherait pas de lui comme elle le faisait, en sortant avec un autre garçon, en tentant de l'éviter (bien que subtilement). Elle n'essaierait pas de l'éloigner un temps soit peu de son univers…Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait entre eux finalement? Pourquoi les choses ont évolué vers cette direction qu'il n'a pas prévue ? Declan soupire douloureusement et s'approche de son ancienne petite amie avec une once d'appréhension.

« Désolé de te déranger, mais je voudrais qu'on discute. »

La musicienne relève ses yeux intrigués vers son interlocuteur. Elle n'a pas remarqué sa présence avant que celui-ci ne dédaigne ouvrir la bouche et en fronce légèrement ses sourcils, méfiante. Cependant, son air sérieux excite tout à coup sa curiosité. Elle hoche la tête et l'invite à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Lori connaît suffisamment Declan pour savoir qu'il n'ira pas droit au but. Il cherchera à la tranquilliser en lui posant des questions banales, puis, s'efforcera de lui suggérer ce qu'il veut pour que se soit elle qui devine ce qui le tourmente. Et enfin, elle va s'énerver et lui ordonner de lui dire directement ce qui l'a poussé à venir la voir. Leurs discussions semblent être dessinées selon un même schéma et ce constat l'ennuie bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle aurait juste voulu que quelque chose change. Juste une fois. Seulement aujourd'hui.

« On a un problème. »

Les yeux de son ancien petit ami se fixent dans les siens avec une détermination qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il entend ses pensées ? Est-ce qu'il lit si bien sur son visage pour savoir ce qu'elle désire ? Lori a presque envie de rire à cette pensée…bien sûr que Declan ne sait pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête sinon, ils seraient toujours ensemble, un couple amoureux et soudé. Mais ils ne l'étaient et ne le seraient peut-être plus jamais.

« Un problème ? Tu peux me dire lequel exactement ? Parce qu'on en a des tas, tu sais… »

Le jeune homme détourne de suite le regard face à son ton quelque peu ironique. Il cherche un moyen d'expliquer à Lori la raison pour laquelle le sujet qu'ils doivent aborder est quelque peu délicat et il attend d'elle un peu plus de compréhension et de patience.

« C'est assez difficile à expliquer, mais… »

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu es venu pour ça. »

La voix douce et rassurante de Lori calme les battements de son cœur et il décide de lui faire face à nouveau. La jeune femme qui se tient là parait différente, plus sereine, moins agitée que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être est-ce un bienfait qu'ils se soient séparés pour qu'elle puisse grandir, changer… sans lui…avec Mark. Peut-être que les choses avaient réellement changé entre eux et qu'il ne la connaissait plus vraiment de la même façon qu'auparavant.

« Tu as remarqué des changements chez toi ? Plus précisément des changements impliquant Kyle… ? »

Pour dire la vérité, elle s'est attendue à autre chose qu'à cette question. Qu'il lui parle d'eux, qu'il lui parle de ses projets d'avenir, d'autres petits problèmes, mais pas qu'il se refocalise sur les ennuis de son meilleur ami. Elle qui croyait que les jours heureux et sans incidents majeurs allaient revenir, elle a la soudaine sensation qu'ils risquent d'être compromis pour de bon. Cela l'agace et l'angoisse. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprend pas ce que Declan insinue.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Kyle est toujours le même…Enfin avec la réapparition de Jessi, j'avoue qu'il se comporte un peu…disons… bizarrement. »

« Bizarrement ? »

Une lueur captivée s'allume dans ses yeux à ces mots et l'artiste continue ses explications sans trop savoir quoi dire exactement pour répondre aux insinuations de son ami.

« Je crois que Jessi lui a mis le grappin dessus finalement. »

L'expression du garçon l'aurait fait rire si ses propres paroles ne la contrariaient pas autant. Bien évidemment, Kyle était attaché à Jessi, ils étaient faits du même bois, comme on dit, créés dans le même but, nés pour se rencontrer. Un lien les unissait et les unirait toujours quoi qu'il advienne…mais récemment, elle ne peut s'empêcher de constater que les relations entre les deux génies ne sont plus pareilles. Elles sont plus fusionnelles peut-être. Plus inaccessibles aussi.

« Il la surveille constamment, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse…Peut-être que je me fais des idées et qu'il a simplement peur qu'elle retourne chercher Cassidy. »

« Kyle est différent, j'en suis sûr. »

La guitariste pointe ses pupilles inquiètes sur Declan. Son visage est ferme, empreint de sérieux et de tracas. Ses paroles résument parfaitement ce qu'ils pensent tous les deux et qui les effrayent d'une étrange façon. Kyle semble être une personne au caractère immuable à leurs yeux, intouchable. Ils ont peur que quelque chose, que quelqu'un puisse avoir assez de force pour le transformer.

« C'est vrai. Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre depuis quelque temps.»

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète aussi. Écoute Lori, je voudrais que tu fasses une chose pour moi. »

Lori ose s'approcher un peu plus près du jeune homme pour entendre avec une plus grande précision ce qu'il a à lui demander. Lui, fait de même et lui murmure des mots qui lui font rater un battement. Ses yeux bouleversés contemplent de suite Declan avec incompréhension. Ses quelques paroles résonnent doucement en elle alors qu'elle réalise peu à peu ce qu'elles impliquent.

« Éloigne Kyle de Jessi. »

Non, les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Jessi a changé et n'est plus dangereuse. Elles sont même devenues quelque peu amies. Elles vivent sous le même toit. Alors pourquoi cette demande si aberrante, presque odieuse ?

« Fais-moi confiance et je te prouverais que j'ai raison. »

Pourquoi a-t-elle toutefois l'impression que son ancien petit-ami a compris une chose que personne d'autre n'a encore su saisir ?

* * *

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil, cachée derrière le rideau de sa chambre qu'elle tient en main. Elle se tient là, sur ses gardes et même temps, elle se sent plus impuissante que n'importe qui. Regarder. Observer est tout ce qui lui reste à faire maintenant. Jessi ressent une froide colère la traverser tout à coup et pourtant, n'est pas en mesure de faire un pas et de quitter cette fenêtre devant laquelle elle est prostrée depuis plusieurs minutes. Le spectacle qui se déroule dehors, devant l'escalier de la maison la captive et l'ennuie encore plus.

Amanda discute avec Kyle. Amanda, venue prendre de ses nouvelles, est certainement en train de tenter une approche pour récupérer l'homme dont elle est tellement amoureuse. Cette vision lui met les nerfs à vif et elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui la retient encore pour ne pas descendre les déranger. Frustrée, Jessi serre presque les dents et se dirige droit vers la sortie. Un rire la fait brusquement tiquer et elle revient sur ses pas, elle examine ensuite, instinctivement l'expression du visage de son alter ego à travers la vitre. Ses traits semblent plus détendus, plus légers, plus heureux. Son rire, bien que discret sonne agréablement à ses oreilles et la persuade de sa bonne humeur. Kyle parait heureux. Kyle semble plus tranquille, moins tourmenté que lorsqu'il est avec elle.

Ce simple constat lui fait d'un coup si mal que la jeune femme ne peut plus bouger. Elle est incapable de venir rencontrer sa rivale, lui faire face et enlever de ce fait, la joie qui s'est manifestée sur le visage du génie. Elle ne peut pas lui faire ça. Après toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle lui a causées, elle n'en a pas le droit.

Toutefois, voir Kyle ainsi, non loin d'elle et pourtant si éloigné la rend triste, la décourage. Est-ce que passer du temps avec Amanda lui fait autant de bien ? Est-ce qu'il se sent « normal » près de son ancienne petite-amie? Si différent de ce qu'il peut ressentir lorsqu'il est avec elle, son double, sa différence...elle qui lui rappelle chaque jour qu'il ne pourra jamais être quelqu'un d'ordinaire et vivre une vie comme celle de tous les autres.

Elle, qui a la sensation qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui apporter autre chose que des problèmes...

* * *

_« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? »_

L'air lui manque à présent. Son corps ne réagit plus. Ses yeux sortent presque de leur orbite tellement ce son parait impressionnant et imprévisible. Le sang se glace dans ses veines et Jessi ose à peine se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

La jeune femme ne bouge pas d'un iota en reconnaissant finalement la personne qui l'a interpellée. Figée dans une position qu'elle est persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir quitter, le génie a la sensation que le temps vient de se stopper sans jamais être apte à repartir.

_« Nulle part... » _

Elle s'autorise toutefois à sourire en entendant sa propre réponse. La silhouette de Cassidy qui était venue la narguer à l'instant s'efface tout doucement, à la rendre quasi invisible.

Jessi fait juste un mauvais rêve, comme chaque nuit depuis très longtemps. Elle le sait parfaitement. Dès lors, la voix de Cassidy ne résonne plus dans ses oreilles parce qu'elle ne l'a pas tué. Son cauchemar n'est qu'une illusion qui la plonge chaque jour dans une réalité qu'elle tente de fuir. Déchargée d'un lourd fardeau sur sa conscience, la jeune fille avance lentement, mais sûrement vers cette porte blanche qu'elle désire traverser avec curiosité comme à chacune de ses tentatives.

Cassidy n'a pas été tué de sa main et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle à cet instant.

_"Je n'ai que des raisons de t'envoyer en enfer."_

Elle a cependant la désagréable impression que l'illusion peut se poursuivre à l'infini sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y opposer. Quand est-ce que ses propres démons arrêteront-il de la hanter, de l'épuiser ?

_"Je vais te tuer !"_

Il lui faut impérativement s'en dérober, s'éveiller. Tout de suite.

Son terrible hurlement la réveille alors.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à le commenter:)**

**Kingaaa**


End file.
